Bella in Wonderland
by NessieStrawberry
Summary: Edward había desaparecido meses atrás. Bella se tropieza con un destino inesperado e inoportuno del cual ella debía tomar el rumbo."¿Sería el amor tan poderoso como para desencadenar la locura en nosotros?" MAL summary, lean resumen.
1. Resumen

Edward era el amor de Bella, hasta que un día tuvo que marchar dejando tan solo una nota. No había rastro de la familia Cullen en Forks. Bella decide afrontar la situación como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en el lugar, el día y el momento más inesperado, el destino se tropieza con ella. Un destino del que ya no podía huir, un destino del cual ella debía tomar el rumbo. **_¿Sería el amor tan poderoso como para desencadenar la locura en nosotros?_**


	2. Capitulo 1 La librería

**Espero que os guste el primer capítulo &sigáis la historiaa:). Reviews pliiiiis! Besos:)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Me despedí de Charlie con un beso, me calcé las botas, y me dirigí a mi monovolumen con un solo objetivo: despejarme.

-¿Adónde vas? –Nessie, mi hermana convertida en una adolescente de 15 años de los pies a la cabeza, vigilaba cada entrada y salida que hacía con la esperanza de que la llevara a la reserva a ver a Jacob. Mi padre insistía en que no era malo que visitara a los chicos lobo, no exactamente con estas palabras ya que él no sabe nada de eso, pero yo era consciente del daño que le causaría a Nessie. Tenía que comportarme como una adulta y no permitir que ambos se vieran o mi hermanita correría el mismo peligro que corrió Emily.

-Al supermercado –contesté secamente mientras salía por el umbral de la puerta.

Las horas se me hacían eternas en casa. Pasaban los días y yo ya había releído el mismo libro unas diez veces desde que llegué a Forks. Así que decidí darme una vuelta por el pueblo buscando alguna librería, y luego me llegaría a la reserva quileute para visitar a Jacob.

El verano había tomado un rumbo irreconocible para mí, y en comparación con las vacaciones pasadas se había convertido en una pérdida de tiempo. Jessica había partido hacía dos días a Londres, a visitar a sus abuelos a los que hacía casi un año que no los veía, y pasaría allí el resto del verano. En cambio, Ángela se decantaba por las tiendas de campañas y los molestos insectos del bosque, así pues se apuntó a un campamento de verano en un pueblo del norte de Washington, en un espeso bosque atravesado por un gran lago localizado en un valle tranquilo entre montañas. Según mi mejor amiga, ese lugar era ideal para relajarse, practicar piragüismo en el lago, y divisar las vistas en telecabina. Me parecía una idea un tanto ridícula y aburrida de pasar el verano, pero estaba totalmente segura de que sus vacaciones serían mejores que las mías, independientemente de mis ideas subjetivas.

Eran las dos de la tarde y las calles se encontraban vacías, exceptuando algunos coches que me esquivaban para adelantar. Paré al divisar la primera librería que encontré. Aparqué el coche al borde de la acera, salí y me dirigí hacia la escalinata que ascendía hasta una casa construida con madera, que parecía haber sido barnizada hace poco, pues aún se notaba el brillo del barniz y su olor identificativo. Subí los escalones y me encontré con un cartel en la puerta que anunciaba el horario del establecimiento: _"Lunes a viernes de 17:00h a 20:00h. Ahora mismo está cerrado, vete por donde has venido y vuelve más tarde." _El dueño de aquel pequeño negocio no debería tener mucho humor, y si lo pretendía, sería mejor que emplease sus esfuerzos en otro trabajo que encajara más con su personalidad. Me acerqué al escaparate descuidado que se encontraba a la derecha de la puerta. No sirvió de nada, pues había corrido unas cortinas de tela gruesa y pesada de un color burdeos, similar al de la fachada. No había nadie, y pensé que sería mejor largarme de aquel lugar antes de que apareciese el dueño y me echara de allí a patadas. En ese momento, la lluvia se había vuelto en mi contra y empezó a caer con fuerza, fue entonces cuando decidí que lo mejor sería ir a la reserva, pues se encontraba más cerca. Al volverme tropecé con una caja de cartón situada justo detrás mía, y que yo no había visto antes cuando me dispuse a echar una ojeada al escaparate. Seguidamente me sostuve a la barandilla que debía proteger estos tipos de despistes de lo cual solo podían provenir de patosas como yo. Tan solo posé mi mano sobre la vieja baranda de madera, cuando esta crujió y sentí como mi mundo, conmigo debajo, se caía. En milésimas de segundos me dio tiempo a echar un vistazo y debí imaginar que un metro, aproximadamente, era la distancia que nos separaba al suelo y a mí, y que el suelo arenoso era ahora fango. Me preparé para la gran caída, cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté las manos a los trozos de madera que quedaban en ellas hasta sentir como las astillas se clavaban en mis dedos y en la palma de mis manos. Grité como una tonta, y noté como el fango cubría mi cara y mis manos, incluyendo el pelo y la ropa. Al menos tenía la satisfacción de que había caído sobre blando. Me intenté sostener con las dos manos e incorporarme un poco, pero mi mano izquierda me falló y volví a caer. Despuésde algunos intentos conseguí levantarme, y me pareció oír el chasqueo de pasos a mi espalda caminar bajo la lluvia. Me volví rápidamente pero no logré ver a nadie. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, tanto que resonaba en mis sienes. Deseaba correr hasta el coche pero mis pies estaban paralizados. "Está bien…contaré hasta tres", pensé. "A la de una, a la de dos…", mientras, sentía como unos ojos permanecían clavados en mí.

-¡Y a la de tres! –grité mientras corría lo más rápido que podía intentando no resbalar.

Me monté en mi monovolumen, aún sintiendo como aquellos ojos mantenían su mirada intensa. Me apresuré a meter las llaves, y mientras arrancaba miré por la ventanilla totalmente cubierta por la lluvia. No se veía nada, tan solo destacaba algo que llamaba la atención, algo o alguien que me observaba, algo o alguien con unos intensos ojos rojos que hipnotizaban. Lentamente, fue levantando su mano derecha y mostró un objeto brillante y reluciente que pendía de una cadena, era un reloj de bolsillo. Desperté de aquel trance, le di al acelerador y salí de allí lo más rápido posible con la mirada fija en la carretera, con una sola preocupación: la protección de Jacob.


	3. Capitulo 2 La nota

****

**Puede que cuando Bella empiece a relatar lo que sucedió cuando los Cullen desaparecieron, os sintáis un poco perdidos ya que dice: "Era domingo, y hacía tres días..." Se refiere a cuando ocurrieron los hechos. Tal vez no os perdéis, pues meejor:D . Proonto capítulo tres... Reviews :)**

**-_Nessie:D(L)_

* * *

**

****

**CAPITULO DOS**

Cuando llegué la lluvia había cesado. La puerta de la casa de Jacob estaba abierta, y antes de salir del coche me aseguré de que estaba en el garaje, y así era.

¡Bella! – me saludó de espaldas, puesto que no me había visto pero había oído mi monovolumen sonar nada más doblar la esquina -¡Me alegra que hayas venido!

Al girarse me vio empapada, asustada y aún temblorosa.

¡Jake! –grité y corrí hacia él.

¿Qué te ha pasado, Bella? Entra, te prepararé algo. Y más vale que te preste algo de ropa, ¡vas a pillar una pulmonía!

Asentí y esperé en el salón frente a la chimenea que había encendido para mí, ya que él no la necesitaba nunca… Observaba el fuego mientras pensaba en lo sucedido, y en cómo se lo tomarían. Quizá habían sido alucinaciones mías y nada más, pero el hecho de que existieran seres mitológicos o sucesos anormales en mi vida no era nada extraño.

-¿Has venido sola? –preguntó paseando la vista por mi monovolumen.

-Si te refieres a Nessie… no ha podido venir tenía que… -me excusé.

-Bella, no te excuses. ¿No entiendes cómo me siento si no la puedo ver? ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que te conté cuándo salías con aquel chup…? –tuvo que soltarlo. Sabía que no podría contenerse, que algún día tenía que recordármelo. En cinco lentos segundos, todos los recuerdos habían vuelto a mí y me pareció que todo mi mundo daba vueltas si no fuera porque estaba sentada. Mi vista estaba perdida y no cabía otra persona en mi mente que no fuera él, Edward. De nuevo se había abierto la inmensa herida que meses atrás había estado cerrada. Era domingo, y hacía tres días que no sabía nada de Edward. Decidí armarme de valor y crucé el bosque hasta llegar a la casa. Parecía como si hubieran pasado años desde que nadie vivía allí. La maleza me cubría hasta el pecho y la residencia que hasta ahora había sido de la familia Cullen, presentaba un semblante oscuro y abandonado. Temí que los Vulturis hubieran vuelto para llevar a cabo su venganza. Noté como el aire empezaba a llegar con dificultad a mis pulmones, me sentí inútil e indefensa. Corrí y me adentré en la casa ya abandonada, en penumbra. Grité desesperadamente pero nadie me oía. Decidí subir a la planta de arriba pero no logré encontrar nada, así que caí rendida en la cama que Edward había preparado para mí el día que me pidió matrimonio. Supuse que todos esos planes se habían disuelto, no me sentí yo. Estiré los brazos, y una de mis manos tropezó con una hoja de papel que se encontraba tirada en la cama. La tomé, y observé que estaba escrita por él, era fácil reconocerla por su elegante caligrafía. Procedí a leerla:

"_Bella, mi amor. Tuvimos que marcharnos, Alice vio que los Vulturis vendrían a visitarnos y no podríamos correr el riesgo, tú tampoco. Hemos huido a un lugar en el que nunca nos podrán encontrar, pero cuando pase el peligro volveremos y todo volverá a ser como antes. Esta era la única forma de ponerte a salvo. Probablemente pienses que te he abandonado y todos los planes que teníamos no se llegarán a realizar nunca, pero no es así. Perdóname por favor, nos vemos pronto. _

_Espérame, te quiero."_

Ha pasado casi un año y aún no he vuelto a verle. La esperanza se desvanece, y la espera ya se me hace larga. Cada día siento cada vez más que no volveré a verle, y que tan solo pretendía mantenerme con la esperanza y no derrumbarme, aún así no lo consiguió del todo. A Jacob le preocupaba demasiado mi estado de ánimo, y yo notaba el daño que le producía también a él el verme así, de modo que intentaba ocultárselo lo más que podía, aunque a veces no servía de nada.

-Bella, yo no quería, lo siento…

-No, Jake, no pasa nada. Eso ya esta superado desde hace tiempo. –Mentí -¿Qué estabas diciendo?

-Todo aquello sobre la imprimación, ¿lo recuerdas? -debo admitir que estaba bastante enfadada, pero aquella manera en que Jacob hablaba sobre motivos íntimos como el amor, me resultaba bastante divertida. Enarcaba una ceja mientras con la mano contraria se revolvía el pelo. Tartamudeaba un poco y no sabía a donde mirar. ¡Era un encanto! – ¿De qué te ríes? Sabía que no podía hablar contigo de esto…

-No, Jake. Tan solo me resultas divertido –sonreí –. Pero tú no estás imprimado de Nessie, así que… ¿por qué no dejamos esta conversación para más tarde?

-Está bien –suspiró mientras se relajaba, y tomaba asiento en un sillón situado a mi lado–. ¿Te has tranquilizado?

Ni siquiera recordaba lo sucedido anteriormente en el exterior de aquella librería. Me desprendí de la manta e indiqué a mi amigo que apagara la chimenea, pues había empezado a sudar. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, procedí a explicarle los hechos.


	4. Capítulo 3 El reloj

****

**Antes que nada decir que a partir de ahora en cada capítulo pondré una especie de BSO, una canción:). Aquí teneis el 3, espero qqe os guste. Besoooos:D(K)

* * *

**

.com/watch?v=XbI1FpLd4Vk _Clocks, Coldplay_

********

CAPÍTULO TRES: El reloj.

Observé los ojos de los miembros de la manada posados sobre mí e intenté averiguar el significado de sus facciones. Obtuve sólo una única respuesta en todas ellas: miedo. Me sentía una intrusa de la cuál esperaban una respuesta a la que yo no podía responder.

-Bueno, ¿qué opináis chicos? –me atreví a ser yo quien rompiera el hielo.

-Bella, ¿estás segura de que no viste nada más? –preguntó Jacob.

-Tan segura como que salí de allí corriendo.

-Podrían haber sido imaginaciones tuyas –reprochó Paul.

-No empieces Paul –refunfuñó Seth-, en verdad la historia mola.

-Se trata de la seguridad de Bella –se unió Embry con su alegre sonrisa.

-¿Puede ser que pretendiera decirme algo? Llevaba un reloj encima, quizás quería indicarme algo que tuviera que ver con el tiempo…

-Bella, llegó tu hora. – todos se echaron a reír al escuchar el comentario de Seth, debo admitir que yo también, pero me asustaba esa idea.

-Tiene razón… -murmuró Sam para sí. Había tornado la expresión de su cara y ahora estaba mucho más seria –Puede que lo que intentan decirte es que es la hora.

-¿La hora de qué? –estaba ya asustada, Sam empleaba el misterio en sus palabras.

-De que debemos averiguar lo que está ocurriendo –intervino Paul de nuevo.

Los días pasaban y no obteníamos noticias. Yo empezaba a pensar que todo había sido fruto del golpe que me había dado al caer, y a la vez iba olvidando lo ocurrido. Los chicos quileute se tomaban todo con optimismo, y eso influía. Los minutos en mi habitación casi a oscuras se hacían aún más eternos, y yo no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. Charlie trabajaba durante el día, y en su tiempo libre iba a pescar. Nessie salía con sus amigas y su rutina era toda adolescente…

Decidí que levantarme hoy tarde sería una buena idea, luego comería con Nessie y me iría a dar una vuelta. Pero unos suaves golpes en mi puerta me despertaron de mis pensamientos, y con un gruñido pronuncié algo casi ininteligible, que quería decir: "_¿Qué quieres?" _. Mi hermana volvió a llamar a la puerta, no debió entenderme…

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó con su voz dulce.

-Hmm...sí –dije con voz aún adormilada. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, papá ha dejado una nota diciendo que no te levantaras tarde, y me he encargado yo de que no sucediera –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿A cambio de qué? –respondí con voz recelosa, pues sabía que algo se escondía detrás de todo esto.

-También dijo que limpiáramos el coche y fuéramos a la reserva a llevarle una caña de pescar a Billy Black.

-Decidí que la conversación se acabaría allí, me merecía media hora más de sueño. Así que le lancé una almohada y entendió que debería marcharse y volver más tarde. Bajé a desayunar después de refrescarme la cara y cepillarme el pelo. Unas tostadas ya frías y un tazón de leche me esperaban en la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Hoy nos espera un gran día Bella! –me sonrió Nessie.

Sí… -me tomé el desayuno- Gracias, estaba bueno.

Cuando me vestí salí al exterior, sólo faltaba enjuagar la espuma del coche, y estaríamos de camino para la reserva. Al terminar, mi hermana recogió todo, y decidí entrar en el coche y ponerlo en marcha. Me senté y noté algo duro bajo todo mi peso. "¡Aah!", murmuré. Tomé el objeto en mis manos y lo observé. Era un reloj de bolsillo. ¿Qué haría eso ahí? En ese instante entró Nessie en el coche.

- ¿Es esto tuyo? –pregunté.

- A ver… -lo observó unos instantes y negó con la cabeza.

No tenía nada en especial, así pues lo guardé en el bolsillo de mis tejanos y arranqué el coche.

El día estaba soleado y alegre. Cuando paré el monovolumen, observé el semblante de mi hermana, intentaba esconder una sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreír yo también. Jared, Seth, Embry y Jacob se encontraban sentados en la escalinata que ascendía a la casa. Al vernos, vinieron corriendo a saludarnos, son adorables. No dejaron cerrar la puerta a Nessie, y ya estaban fundidos en un cariñoso abrazo con ella pues hacía tiempo que no la veían. Conversamos durante largo rato, y fue entonces cuando recordé el objeto que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros. Lo saqué y lo volví a observar. Era plateado y no tenía nada de especial.

-¿Sabéis dónde está Jacob? –pregunté.

-Sí, está en el garaje con las motos –respondió Seth.

Salí de la casa, pues ya me resultaba agobiante ya que hacía demasiado calor, y me dirigí a buscar a Jacob. Mis conocimientos sobre mecánica son pésimos así que no tenía la menor idea de qué estaba haciendo con las motos.

-Jake, mira esto. –le enseñé el reloj –lo encontré en mi monovolumen esta mañana.

-¿Puede que tenga que ver con el objeto que te mostró quien quiera que fuese?

-Sí, había pensado eso mismo. Pero, ¿cómo demonios ha llegado a mi coche?

-Seguramente lo hayan dejado ahí a posta…

-Jacob, quizá te parezca que estoy obsesionada o loca, pero… Creo que quién me mostró el reloj y el mismo que lo dejó en el coche no es una persona. Creo que también me está siguiendo… Posiblemente esté aquí, ahora, escondido en cualquier parte, y todos corramos peligro. ¿Y si esta mañana se hubiera tropezado con Nessie cuando ella estaba fuera de la casa?

-¿Qué crees que es? –preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Un vampiro. –respondí.


	5. Capítulo 4 Alec

**Capítulo 4**

Jacob no había dudado un segundo mi teoría, y pisándome los talones salimos del garaje para recoger a Nessie y volver a casa. En ningún lugar estábamos seguras, excepto en la reserva, pero Jacob estaba seguro de que debíamos regresar para que el vampiro no siguiera el rastro a otro lugar que se saliera del recorrido, ya que por el momento había rastreado bastante. Estaba asustada aún con ocho lobos a mí alrededor.

-Ness, tenemos que irnos ya. –dije sin poder controlar mis nervios.

-¿Qué ocurre? –la sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro, esa sonrisa dulce y madura a la vez, su sonrisa, había desaparecido. Ella estaba al tanto de lo sucedido y de todos los detalles sobre el reloj, la caída, todo. Excepto del vampiro.

-Tenemos que marcharnos, te lo cuento por el camino.

-¿Es grave? –preguntó Paul.

-Creemos que hay vampiros por la zona, y que puede que nos estén siguiendo. –respondí con seguridad.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó Nessie asustada. Jacob dirigía todas sus miradas hacia ella.

-Si queremos estar seguros debemos volver por el mismo camino por el que regresamos. –explicó Jacob.

Los otros chicos insistieron en acompañar pero no estábamos demasiado seguros de lo que estaba ocurriendo así que decidimos no alarmar si no era necesario. Lo único que tengo claro es que un vampiro quiere transmitirme un mensaje a través del cuál ha utilizado un reloj. Un reloj de bolsillo sin grabados, sin símbolos, sin nada que pudiera revelarnos alguna pista sobre la identidad del vampiro.

En el fondo de mi corazón albergaba la esperanza que poco a poco se fue enterrando con el tiempo, la esperanza de que mi amor volviera, la esperanza paciente que nunca logra desvanecerse hasta el último instante, la esperanza de que quién me buscara fuera Edward, y pronto estaría de nuevo junto a mí y con sus brillantes ojos dorados me susurraría al oído qué era lo que sentía por mí. Edward me había prometido amor eterno, me había prometido volver, y me había prometido que todos nuestros planes seguían en pie, tan sólo con un poco de retraso. Pero cada vez que le daba vueltas me parecían promesas aún más imposibles y pensaba en cómo podía haber creído yo semejantes palabras. Nada ni nadie es para siempre, ni siquiera el ser inmortal.

Un estruendo en la parte trasera del coche me despertó de mis pensamientos y giré la cabeza instintivamente. El volante también giró haciendo que el coche derrapara. Era incapaz de moverme, la imagen que estaba contemplando me había dejado perpleja y casi paralizada. De nuevo aquellos ojos rojos me habían hipnotizado, pero eso no era lo que me había quitado el habla y todos mis sentidos. Aún había más. Alec, el Vulturis mellizo de la frágil pero potente Jane había venido a por mí.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella, ¿qué haces? –gritó Nessie desesperadamente.

Yo no supe qué responder, me había quedado paralizada al reconocer al vampiro que tiempo atrás había participado en lo que parecía una "busca y captura" contra mi persona. Jacob intentó sostener el volante pero era demasiado tarde, y el coche giró bruscamente. Escuché a Nessie gritar y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sentí un fuerte golpe en la parte delantera del coche, y sabía que habíamos chocado con algo. Abrí los ojos y me dio tiempo a observar que el coche había sido estampado contra un árbol, y que Jacob se había apresurado a salir del coche, corría hasta que tomó la forma lobuna. No nos habíamos hecho sangre, sólo sentía el dolor del golpe en el hombro izquierdo. Mi hermana gritaba qué ocurría pero yo sólo supe abrir la puerta y salir corriendo en dirección a un bosque que se escondía entre la maleza que partía del árbol y separaba la carretera de dicho bosque. No volvería a enfrentarme a los Vulturis una vez más.

-¡Bella! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Espérame! ¡Bellaaa! –las palabras de miedo de mi hermana se perdían en la distancia y mi consciencia gritaba que retrocediera, pero a la vez los recuerdos luchaban contra ella.

Volví la vista atrás y vi a Nessie llorar y gritar mientras corría tras mí desesperadamente, pero yo no me reconocía a mí misma, y no podía parar de correr. No logré divisar a Jacob pero debí suponer que había procedido a perseguir a Alec. Corrí durante unos minutos más hasta que caí rendida. Olvidé el motivo por el que había corrido tanto y, decidí dejarme caer sobre el suelo cubierto por un espeso manto de hojas verdes, mirando como las nubes se hacían ver entre los huecos que las hojas de los árboles dejaban libre. Oí cómo unos pasos se acercaban cada vez más hacia la zona húmeda y fresca del bosque en la que yo me encontraba. Me incorporé sobre las dos manos y me fui acercando cada vez más al frondoso árbol que se encontraba a mi espalda, hasta que ocurrió algo inesperado. Estaba a punto de tocar el tronco del árbol cuando al apoyar mis manos sobre el suelo, este cedió hacia abajo, llevando con el todo material que se encontraba encima, yo incluida. Es como si hubieran tapado a propósito ese agujero, y con cualquier peso leve que se apoyara sobre él hundiría. Y tenía que ser yo la idiota que topara con él.

Caí de cabeza en un oscuro y hondo hoyo. Parecía que nunca tenía fin y al imaginar que debí haber caído unos dos metros empecé a sentir como no podía controlar la situación empecé a pedir socorro. Giraba en el aire, casi podía flotar en una atmósfera en la que se estaba tornando distinta, hacía tantísimo tiempo que no me sentía tan libre… Poco a poco se iba haciendo más pequeño el círculo de luz que iluminaba aquella oscura trampa, y divisé como dos cabezas se asomaban por el agujero. Eran Nessie y Jacob.

-¡Bella! –gritaron.

No iba a cambiar nada en mi vida por ese momento. El momento en el que me sentí vivir y cómo poco a poco los problemas y los recuerdos se quedaban en la superficie, mientras mi alma limpia se aferraba a mí por miedo a perderse en la penumbra, y conmigo bajaba a las profundidades de la Tierra, o a donde quiera que condujese aquel túnel en vertical.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada tengo que pediros disculpas por el capítulo anterior. Resulta que lo subí con un poco de prisa, así que sin querer hice un lío chapucero y me salió todo en negrita, la canción tampoco apareció y en fin... Sería un lío. Me dió rabia ya que no sabía como editarlo y tuve que dejarlo así. ¡Lo sientoo!:(**

**Respecto a la mini BSO, aparece en mi Profile cada una de ellas, y algunas especificaré en que escena aparece para que sea más facil de imaginar :P . Reviews por favoor. No dije esto anteriormente pero tambien acepto críticas para intentar mejorar:). Pero noo os paseis mucho8-).. Jajaja. **

_**-Gracias:)**_


	6. Capítulo 5 Espías

**Perd****onad por tardar tantoo!:( El problema es que estamos de fiesta, con feria etc.. en mi ciudad, y tengo súper poco tiempo. Este capítulo es cortísimo, lo sé y lo siento. ^^U Pero es meejor esto que nada, no?:) Pues bueno , ya quedan solo 2 días de feria así que ya podré escribir más:D. Solo espero que estas poquísisimas palabras os gusten. Reviews por favor. **

__

**-Gracias:)

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. No podía parar de reír, era pura felicidad. Sentí cómo soltaba la adrenalina, hace tantísimo tiempo que no sentía nada igual.

A medida que seguía cayendo por aquel agujero podía observar como una luz tenue se encendía poco a poco. Pude ver como las pareces que antes eran de tierra y demás materia orgánica, ahora se convertía en una pared blanca con rombos rojos que parecían girar a mi alrededor. Seguí cayendo, tanto que los anteriores rombos rojos se habían ido oscureciendo hasta ser negros ahora. Había un saliente de la pared en el cual se encontraba una cama son dosel, sobre el que caí, rompiendo la cortina por la parte superior, de modo que caí en el colchón. _"Uuf, al fin"_, pensé. Descansé dos escasos segundos, pero el colchón se levantó, tirándome de nuevo al vacío. Empezaba a asustarme y me aterroricé al pensar en la posibilidad de que esto no tuviera fin y nunca pararía de caer. También pensé en que me encaminaba hacia el centro de la Tierra, y que en pocos minutos yo no existiría para nunca jamás, sin dejar rastro en el fuego. Forcé un poco la vista hacia abajo y vi cómo mi recorrido llegaba a su fin. Unos treinta segundos después me encontraba tirada bocabajo en el suelo. Esperé un rato para descansar lo que había sido, el suceso más emocionante que me había pasado desde que llegué a Forks, sin tener en cuenta las aventuras vampíricas y demás batallas que habitaban en mi memoria. Al fin me dispuse a abrir los ojos y a levantarme de aquel suelo que alternaba losas blancas y negras.

-¡Es ella, es Alice!

-No es Alice, ¿Cómo puedes confundir a esa intrusa con Alice? Ella tenía el pelo más corto y revuelto, esta lo tiene largo y descuidado. Alice nunca vestiría así, y lo sabes.

-Puede que en estos años haya cambiado, Sra Brandon.

-Estoy segura de lo que digo, así pues lo único que nos queda es esperar a que encuentre la entrada.

-La encontrará, ¿no veía ella el futuro?

-Shh calla, no quiero oír nada más.

-Perdone, Sra Brandon.

* * *

**La Sra Brandon, es la madre de Alice:).**


	7. CApítulo 6 Sola

**Después de un gran tiempo, subo el capítulo seis:D Espero que disfrutéis! Me ha costado.. **

**Reviews &críticas si teneis:**

**_Gracias!_****

* * *

**

Me sentía una gigante en aquella discreta sala. No había demasiada luz, de hecho me extrañaba bastante que hubiera alguna, ya que no conseguí encontrar ni una sola lámpara ni alguna ventana escondida. Una mesa redonda de cristal reposaba sobre aquel suelo cuidado. Empecé a sentir como la claustrofobia podía conmigo, la sala no podría medir más de 4 metros cuadrados. Miré recelosa una pequeña cortina burdeos que se encontraba a ras del suelo. La corrí y me sorprendí al descubrir dos puertecitas contiguas las cuales obviamente yo no podía caber. Eché un vistazo por la habitación y vi dos llaves en la mesita. ¿Cómo había podido llegar hasta ahí si hacía unos instantes no estaba? No me lo pensé, y corrí a cogerlas. Una de ella presentaba un aspecto descuidado y viejo, estaba oxidada. La otra era de color plateado y parecía ser casi nueva. Al lado, una nota que decía:

"_Escoge una. Una vez escogida no podrás volver atrás y deberás terminar el recorrido hasta el final. No puedes abandonar, tú eres la que debes afrontar tus decisiones. _

_Suerte. " _

Decidí no pensarlo demasiado ya que iba a ser lo peor. Obviamente la antigua pertenecía a algún lugar el cual hacía tiempo que nadie pisaba, o también podría haber sido desgastada debido al uso que se le había dado. La otra en cambio me hacía sospechar que detrás del brillo y de la limpieza, se escondía algo que no conseguía averiguar. Sin pensarlo dos veces cogí la llave oxidada, la metí en la cerradura y agradecí al cielo que encajara perfectamente. La puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto un mundo secreto, del cuál yo era ahora dueña. Todo ser "vivo" de aquel lugar presentaba un color oscuro y triste. El cielo estaba nublado y algunas nubes negras se desperdigaban por el cielo. La maleza estremecedora reinaba en ese mundo en el que me iba a adentrar pronto… y sola. Una oleada de miedo me invadió, la primera vez que sentí miedo desde que pensé que iba a desaparecer en la nada. Corría peligro, y yo fui ignorante. Quizá si lo hubiera salido antes podría haber intentado no llegar hasta allí… Debería haber escogido la otra llave…Está bien, Bella, no es el momento de lamentarse ahora. Seguir adelante es lo que toca. Me apoyé un minuto a descansar sobre la mesa. Pensé sobre lo que hacer. De nuevo un objeto había aparecido sin más. Era una botella que decía "Bébeme". Contenía un líquido rojo adentro que me hacía pensar que era sangre. Destapé la pequeña botella y olí lo que me pareció _sangre_, lo que provocó que un leve mareo me hiciera cerrar los ojos y bebí sin soltar la llave de mi mano. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, y abrí los ojos. Cabía por la puerta, había encogido. A estas alturas nada me extrañaba, así que decidí hacerme las mínimas preguntas. Me acerqué a la puerta, me faltaba un paso para entrar, cuando sentí como un fuerte dolor en mi interior hizo que de una sacudida cayera al suelo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! –Grité de dolor - ¡Ayuda por favor!

Quizá alguien podía oírme desde el otro lado del umbral. Ese dolor que ahora se había convertido en quemazón, se extendía por todas las partes de mi cuerpo, todo me quemaba y por mucho que rozara las frías losas, no conseguía refrescarme. Me revolvía en el suelo dolorida, sin poder levantarme, parecía que todo mi cuerpo me pesaba demasiado. Intenté incorporarme pero ese peso me devolvía al suelo con un golpe más fuerte en la espalda. Empezaba a no ver, hasta que mis ojos se cerraron.


	8. Capítulo 7 Preguntas

**Holaa a tods :) . Al fiiin el capítulo 7. Lo siento por tardar, pero esque la cosa se va complicando, y no es tan sólo seguir una historia, es saber cómo terminará. Todo es cuestión de encajar:). Ya tengo parte del capítulo 8, y será la clave para desvelar alguno de otros secretitos, y de aquellas dudas que tenemos ahora en mente. Revieews por favoor:) No importa que hagáis crísticas si tenéis, ya que me gustaría mejorar para vosotrs . Y, ¿cómo va la BSO? ¿Estáis al tanto? También me gustaria vuestra opinión. Debo decir que no todas las canciones me gustan ni están en mi Lista de Reproducción, pero encaja con el capítulo, aunque sí, la mayoría me gustan. **

**Y para terminar quiero feelicitar hoy a mi hermana ****trishahudsonblack91 ****que el día 4 fue su cumple y no tenía este capítulo listo aún!:D Feliz 19 cumpleañooooos! jajaja. **

_**-Gracias**_

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 7

- Sra Brandon, disculpe si alguna vez sopesé la idea de que esta descuidada y cutre humana fuera su hija Alice. ¡No sé, le prometo que no sé, como pude hacerlo!

- Tranquilo, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera… -la Sra Brandon paseaba por la sala alrededor mía, mientras discutía con otra persona, la cual intuí por la voz que era un hombre. Era segura de sí misma, según podía oír. Me limitaba a oír, pues los ojos me pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos. Que ellos supieran que yo estaba al tanto o no, eso no lo sabía.

- ¿Está consciente? –preguntó el hombre.

- Sí. Está escuchando todo, sólo le falta abrir los ojos. -¡¿Cómo lo sabía?

Oí como arrancaba una hoja de una libreta, tomaba en sus manos un objeto ligero que supuse que era una pluma, la mojaba en tinta y escribía. Podía sentir como su caligrafía era suave y elegante. Lo desprendía al aire y se filtraba a través de mis poros haciendo que yo lo sintiera. Era algo sobrenatural. Bella la intuitiva… ¿desde cuándo? Hice lo posible, y al fin logré abrir los ojos, aunque deseé no haberlo echo. Me hallaba en una sala oscura con apenas una luz penetrante por una pequeña ventana con barrotes oxidados. Las paredes estaban construidas a mano de la madre naturaleza en la que la maleza era la que reinaba. El tacto de la camilla en la que me hallaba era rugoso y estaba frío. Me incorporé, y pude ver que era un gran hongo de colores grisáceos y negros. Aquella sala era una especie de enfermería, algo tenebrosa, pero no veía maldad alguna. Sólo tristeza. Tristeza de los que les tocaban vivir ahí en aquel mundo horripilante y aburrido escondido de los rayos del Sol, de algún modo me sentía en casa ya que tenía un cierto parecido a Forks. Posé la vista en las dos voces que ocupaban la habitación, sin contar la mía. Los ojos se me salieron de las cuencas al comprobar que la voz masculina pertenecía a un conejo blanco. Iba vestido con un chaleco gris y una corbata de rayas horizontales rojas y blancas. La mujer no cabía duda de que era un vampiro. Me asusté, y lo notó.

- No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada. –me tranquilizó- De todos modos aunque quisiera no podría… Jajaja.

- ¿Perdone? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Disculpa, no me he presentado. Qué mal educada… Soy Abigail Brandon.

Me perdí. Ahora es cuando nada tenía un sentido lógico. Obviamente estaba soñando. ¿BRANDON? ¡Era el apellido de Alice cuando era humana! De repente despertó la llama de esperanza que poco a poco se había ido apagando tiempo atrás, hasta que se apagó con un vaso de agua fría. Recordé que era un sueño.

- No es un sueño. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Bella… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Verás…Bella; estás en Nightmareland (El País de las Pesadillas). Estamos atrapados en este mundo desde hace muchísimos años. Mis hijas aún eran niñas. Mi marido y yo creemos que las hemos perdido para siempre. Eh...esto es difícil de decir pero espero que me comprendas, Bella. Te confundimos con mi hija Alice…

- ¡¿Alice? –se iluminó mi rostro, y el suyo.

- ¿La conoces? Es mi hija pequeña.

- ¡Sí, sí, claro que sí! Esto… Su hermano, Edward era…es mi novio. Mi prometido. O al menos, eso creo…-expliqué nerviosa, volviendo a recordar mi soledad desde que Edward se fue. También recordé a Nessie y a Jacob mientras me veían desaparecer. ¿Me habrían seguido hasta aquí?- ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde están los Cullen?

- Bella, ¿quiénes son los Cullen?

Me paralicé. ¿Quién se reflejaba en aquel espejo? Que yo supiera sólo ocupábamos tres personas aquella "sala". El espejo estaba algo desgastado, situado en una mesilla junto a la pared de mi izquierda. Era una joven de piel pálida y vampírica, con resaltantes ojos rojos y una belleza descomunal. No era yo, no podía serlo. Nunca había sido tan guapa y aún así, yo no era un vampiro.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Abigail.

- Sra. Brandon… mire hacia allí –señaló el conejo con su pata al maldito espejo.

- ¡Oh dios mío! –se sorprendió y llevó su mano izquierda hacia la boca para taparse, en gesto de asombro. Genial, se le había olvidado quitarlo.

Isabella Swan, es un **vampiro**.

No podía ser, no debía ser verdad. O sí… aquella bebida que tomé para encoger, aquel líquido rojo que olía a óxido y sal…

- ¡Pero si era sangre, ¿qué demonios contenía la sangre? –pensé en voz alta sin quererlo.

- Señorita, puedo explic…

- ¡Cállese! –me rechinaron los dientes de odio y de rabia. Aquel estúpido conejo el cual no sabía el nombre ni nunca me interesaría en hacerlo, me había convertido a MÍ en vampiro. Todo esto lo pensé mientras sin darme cuenta estaba en el aire, y me había lanzado a su cuello. La ira, la rabia, el maldito conejo, todo… había hecho un monstruo de mí. Lo odié. Luego no entendí porqué. O quizás sí… quería a Edward, y lo único que deseaba era que ÉL me convirtiera. Sólo él… ¿dónde está en estos momentos cuándo más lo necesito? Ahora es cuándo desearía que la Sra. Brandon me hubiera respondido a la pregunta que le hice anteriormente: _"¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde están los Cullen?". _O el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, o yo pensaba muy rápidamente, pero aún estaba a pocos centímetros del hocico del conejo cuando Abigail se interpuso, y me empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que yo chocara contra la pared que se encontraba tras de mí. Todos los materiales de enfermería cayeron, incluyendo los tarros de medicina de cristal. Pensé que me iba a doler, pero no. Quería vengarme. Me levanté de nuevo, y una mirada materna de Abigail hizo que me tranquilizase y volviera a caer rendida, arrepentida de mi ridículo comportamiento.

- Lo siento… -me disculpé- Es el…

- ...Instinto. Lo sé, Bella. Entiendo que ahora mismo desees matarnos a los dos, o a cualquiera que se te cruce por delante… pero debes empezar a controlarte desde ya, o si no serás tú la que acabes perdiendo. Lo entiendes, ¿no? Yo quiero encontrar a mis hijas, y tú a los Cullen, cosa que si encontramos a los Cullen podremos encontrar a Alice, así que tendremos que llevarnos bien.

- ¿Cómo pretende que nos llevemos bien, si me habéis convertido en un vampiro? Así sin más, sin sentimientos, sin buenas intenciones, sin NADA. Me habéis hecho daño, mucho daño. No pretendo ayudarles a no ser que me expliquen ya el **porqué **de todo esto. O lo hacen, o no volverán a verme, y creedme, no os conviene.

- Está bien… Lo haré. Aún así, tú también tienes que responderme a varias preguntas como, quiénes son los Cullen, desde cuando conoces a mi hija…

Mientras hablaba se encaminaba a la puerta, la abrió, y me invitó a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, hacia el mundo al que ahora yo tenía que enfrentarme: **El País de las Pesadillas. **


	9. Capítulo 8 Locura y maldad

**CAPÍTULO 8**

- Carlisle, tengo que hablar contigo –murmuró Alice aprovechando el momento a solas.

- ¿Es urgente? –preguntó él mientras pintaba un cuadro abstracto, afición a la que se apoyaba ahora para pasar el tiempo libre, que era poco. –Verás, este es uno de mis pocos ratos libres, y quiero algo de paz y tranquilidad.

- Sí, es urgente. Carlisle, tu… "cuadro", puede esperar.

Dejó la paleta de pintura encima de una mesa. Carlisle había mandado a construir especialmente para él, una habitación en la que pudiera inspirarse y dar a conocer su arte en su tiempo libre, cómo él lo llamaba. La habitación era redonda, con estanterías llenas de libros, especialmente manuales de escultura y pintura. Tenía una gran cristalera, por dónde veía el fantástico mundo, teñido de gris para ellos, en el que se hallaban escondidos de los Vulturis. Por ahí, entraba el sol. No necesitaban esconderse de nada ni nadie. Aplicaban la frase de: _"Quién esté libre de rarezas, que tire la primera piedra"._ Al fin y al cabo, seamos humanos o no, todos tenemos defectos o aquellas rarezas que nos hacen ser diferentes. También, Carlisle pasaba horas y horas allí tratando de olvidar todo por un rato, y apreciar dónde realmente estaba. Se giró para mirar a la cara a Alice, y dijo al fin:

- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente?

Ella procedió a narrar el suceso…

- Carlisle, he tenido una visión. -él iba a preguntar algo que Alice había decidido responder más tarde, así que ella levantó una mano haciéndole callar- No te precipites y escúchame atentamente…

Yo nací en una familia de "vampiros", que se dedicaban a la magia. En particular, trabajábamos en un circo. Mi madre tenía la capacidad de cambiar los objetos de sitio y mi padre de adivinar el futuro, habilidad que yo heredé de él. Mi padre no era vampiro, lo cuál mi hermana y yo nacimos humanas, pero con poderes sobrenaturales. Así cuando fui convertida por ti, Carlisle, desarrollé mi poder de una forma extraordinaria.

Mi familia trabajaba en el circo, por lo tanto el resto de trabajadores notaban algo extraño en nosotros, y se empezó a especular. Por ese motivo, los Vulturis tuvieron que intervenir ya que llamábamos demasiado la atención. Yo tan sólo tenía 4 años, y mi hermana Cynthia 6, así que mis padres decidieron dejarnos en un hospital. Cuando empezamos a comportarnos raramente, y a dar testimonio sobre nuestras capacidades sobrenaturales, nos ingresaron rápidamente en el hospital psiquiátrico de Biloxi, en Missisippi, ciudad natal. Obviamente tan pequeñas, no entendíamos, y no sabíamos de lo que hablábamos. Mis padres fueron apresados por los guardias de los Vulturis. Convirtieron al Señor Brandon (mi padre), en vampiro, ya que debido a su cualidad de adivino pensaron que podía servirle a ellos de ayuda. Pero el plan no salió cómo ellos esperaban, y sus poderes se debilitaban cada vez más. No supieron por qué. Al cabo del tiempo se supo que en las venas de mi padre aún corría algo de sangre, sí, un hecho bastante extraño, que se puede dar en uno entre un millón. Así pues mataron al vampiro que se encargó de convertirlo en uno de ellos, y a los mis padres los liberaron. Pero ambos no se fiaban de los Vulturis, y decidieron entrar en un mundo aparte de la "_realidad"_, el cuál los Vulturis nunca entrarían ni podrían encontrarles: Wonderland. Desde entonces, viven con la esperanza de encontrarnos a mi hermana y a mí, y volver a ser una familia como años atrás, querían volver a encontrar la felicidad, porque aunque fueran libres y hubieran salido a salvo de las manos de los Vulturis, les faltaba un pedacito demasiado grande. Ese pedacito eran sus hijas. Desde Wonderland averiguaron que podían observar todo cuanto ocurría en la Tierra, además del futuro que el Sr Brandon adivinaba. No era suficiente para conocer nuestro paradero, así pues planearon la llegada de Bella a Wonderland, para así poder saber algo más sobre sus hijas.

Lo que no sabían ambos, es que se estaba desencadenando una guerra entre la Reina Roja, y la Reina Blanca, por el siguiente motivo: Ambas eran hermanas, así pues la Reina Roja era la malvada y la Reina Blanca la hermana buena. La Reina Roja había sido chantajeada por los Vulturis, ya que sabían que en su país, Wonderland, huían algunos de sus antiguos presos, con esto se referían a mis padres. Ellos no podían entrar ahí por un tratado que antepasados suyos (muchísimos años atrás…) y de Las Reinas Roja y Blanca habían acordado. Mis padres eran demasiado poderosos como para perderlos de vista, así que recurrieron a su "típico" poder. Amenazaron a la Reina Roja, pues era la más fácil de utilizar, por la maldad que en su interior albergaba, diciéndoles que si no plantaba una semilla de locura y de maldad en cada uno de aquellos paisanos que habían llegado hacía menos de cinco años (en esos tiempos), ella no volvería a ver el lujo y el poder. Eso la llevó a una situación de absoluta ansiedad, por lo que se vio impulsada a aceptar la proposición de los Vulturis. Organizó una cena de "bienvenida" a todos aquellos paisanos del tranquilo y feliz País de las Maravillas. Obviamente la bebida contenía aquella locura y maldad que los Vulturis habían propuesto a la Reina Roja, así que ningún ciudadano podría librarse de tomarla, pues aunque la comida no les gustara, beberían de aquel delicioso "refresco de frutas". Y mis padres estaban entre ellos. Mi padre nunca había sido muy partidario de las bebidas azucaradas, así que dejó la mitad de su refresco, y mi madre decidió tomárselo pues este era bastante adictivo. Lo que ella no sabía era que la locura que le faltaría a mi padre, la desencadenaría ella…

Alice se dejó preguntar:

- ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

- Él murió a manos de mi madre. Es bastante triste, pues él era bueno. Se había convertido en un hombre con una mente de un niño, una mente demasiado noble y buena. En cambio, mi madre se volvió tremendamente loca, y una mujer despiadada que no le importaba absolutamente nada los demás. Era aún más peligroso pues era un vampiro… Pero no creas, era lista. Sabía tratar a aquellos que le interesaban con simpatía y amabilidad, hasta que los utilizaba y luego no les interesaba. Sería capaz de hacerles cualquier cosa una vez no les sirviera. Cuando se propone algo es difícil pararla. Es peligrosa, y nadie se puede resistir a su belleza y menos aún…a sus amenazas.

Mi madre no podía soportar más a mi padre, hasta que se lanzó contra él y...

- Lo siento, Alice –Carlisle la abrazó -. Ahora estás a salvo, no debes preocuparte.

Le sonrió, pero eso no bastó:

- No lo entiendes, Carlisle. No soy yo la que necesita estar a salvo… -susurró Alice entre sollozos.

- Entonces, ¿quién?

**- Bella**.

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado! Está bastante trabajado, y el próximo aún no está empezado, así que probablemente lo suba el lunes. Reviews por favooor:)**

_**-Gracias. **_


	10. Capítulo 9 Desafío de gravedad

**¡Uuuhh! y... era siendo hora de un capítulo romántico, ¿no?:) Espero que os guste esta escena en la que aparecen Nessie, que es la narradora en este capítulo, y Jacob. Os recuerdo que Nessie es la hermana pequeña de Bella. **

**La canción que propongo para la BSO de este capi, es de un grupo que he acabado de descubrir hoy, pues el otro día escuché el tema de _Umbrella_ interpretado por ellos, al igual que otras canciones conocidas... Os lo recomiendo, ¡son totalmente geniales! Además, les dan un tono divertido a las canciones, cosa que pienso pega con este capítulo, jaja! No os digo más:D Por favor, escuchádlo!**

Reviews como siempre por favoor:)

_-Gracias._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

_Unas horas antes, cuando Bella había caído…_

- Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? –pregunté con un atisbo de ansiedad en la voz que intenté ocultar.

Volví la cabeza disimuladamente para mirar a Jacob, pero me sorprendí al no verlo al lado mío. Me asusté y busqué asustada, hasta que le encontré encaminándose hacia un árbol con una rama suspendida, mientras se quitaba la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su espalda perfecta y musculosa…Sería la envidia de todas las chicas si llegaran a enterarse en el instituto…, pensé. Lo sé, bastante egoísta por mi parte, pero no sólo era su cuerpo lo que me atraía. Era desde su carácter hasta su forma de ser, desde su sonrisa hasta su olor…lo tenía todo. No es tan perfecto cómo mi hermana describe a Edward en su diario todos los días, en cambio, tenía una perfección que a simple vista nadie lograría entender. Nadie lo sabría si no estuviera tan enamorada como yo lo estoy de él. Y sí, leo el diario de Bella a veces, pero debo admitir que es bastante aburrido para mí pues no me interesa demasiado el aroma que desprende Edward o el color de sus ojos cada día... Cosa que para ella debe ser una tonta excusa para empezar a hiperventilar exageradamente. Admito que en todo lo que estoy diciendo, le he dado un toque de indiferencia, pero al igual que yo, o aún más, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward, cómo yo de Jacob. ¡No entiendo cómo ese chupasangre dejó tirada a Bella! Me suelo parar a pensar en que mi hermana tenía toda la razón. Él es tan guapo, atractivo, formal…tuvo que tener alguna razón para irse. Lo que no sabe ella es que yo tenía más información, de la cuál le interesaría gran parte, pero aunque en ocasiones me entraron unas incontenibles ganas de contarlo no podía decir nada, se lo prometí a Alice. Y de algo estoy totalmente segura sobre mí: mis promesas se cumplen, por eso no le prometí cargarme a Edward en cuanto regresara, o incluso hasta encontrarlo, porque no hace más daño a una persona que hacerse ilusiones y luego caer en picado, porque aquellas ilusiones fueran vanas. En cualquier caso, decidí huir de mi ensimismamiento y volver a posar mis ojos en Jacob, que había terminado de quitarse la camiseta gris que llevaba hoy puesta, la sostuvo entre las dos manos y le lanzó a la rama de aquel débil árbol. Ahora había dirigido sus manos hacia la bragueta de sus vaqueros desgastados, y empezó quitarse el botón. _Oh my god…,_ pensé_, Quería que mi primera vez fuera con él, pero ahora no es el momento ,ni estoy preparada… ¿Y ahora qué le digo? _

- ¡Eh, para! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? –le grité aturdida.

- Hmm… -levantó las manos cómo si de un atraco se tratara y me miró confuso cómo si yo estuviera hablando algo fuera de lo normal, con una expresión burlona a la vez.

No le dejé hablar para interrumpirle:

- Jake, esto es difícil de decir pero mi hermana se ha caído por un agujero que conduce a no sé dónde y tú aprovechas que estamos solos para… -se iba acercando con una sonrisa pícara y ojos seductores, y yo me ponía aún más nerviosa… ¡qué situación tan embarazosa! - …ya sabes, desnudarte…

Decidí mostrarme enfadada para no parecer una idiota:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza? –se detuvo apenas a unos centímetros de mí, emanaba calor. Me miró evaluando mi comportamiento, y a la vez mi expresión para intentar averiguar qué era lo que realmente rondaba por mi cabeza. No iba a empezar a hiperventilar, pero sí me daba todo vueltas, cosa que había heredado de mi hermana.

Él…yo… Me miraba a los ojos, y yo le miraba sus castaños y profundos ojos. Transmitían ternura, y me sentí una niña, infantil… Temía mover una mínima parte de mi cuerpo por miedo a que él se esfumara, a que fuera un sueño, irreal. Pero no, él estaba ahí, seguía delante mía, pensando no sé en qué. Se iba acercando más a mí, hasta que posó sus manos sobre mi cintura, yo los posé sobre sus musculosos brazos, me empujó levemente hacia él hasta que casi sus labios rozan los míos. Entonces tomó otra dirección, y me besó en la mejilla, mostrando una amplia sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus perfectos dientes. Su expresión volvía a tornarse divertida y burlona. ¡Agh! Había vuelto a tomarme el pelo…

- ¿Pensabas que iba a besarte ahora? –soltó una carcajada – ¿Por quién me toma, señorita? Si yo soy todo un caballero…

- ¡Aaghh! ¡Eres un idiota! –le volví a gritar enfadada a la vez que le pateaba la espinilla, no demasiado fuerte, pues la que se iba a hacer daño era yo…

- Nesse, ¿aún no sabes que si entro en fase lobuna con ropa, termino por romperla? –dijo entre carcajadas, ahora yo era la que se sentía una idiota, supongo que tendría que haberme dejado llevar por mis pensamientos y no debí caer en ello….- Bueno, ¡a lo mejor lo que pretendes es que luego tenga que volver sin ropa a casa!

- ¿Quieres parar de reírte? A mí no me hace gracia… -no pude evitar reírme.

- Ah, ¿estás segura?

Sabía que no iba a continuar conversando con él hasta que tomara una expresión seria y formal. Lo hizo, y continuó:

- Voy a ir a buscar a tu hermana.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Y yo a dónde voy?

- Te quedarás en casa.

- Tengo dieciséis años, no cuatro.

- Quince.

- Eso.

- Está bien…te quedarás en la reserva.

- ¡Eh tú!

- ¿Qué? Me lo has puesto aún más difícil. –soltó una gran carcajada.

- Ja..ja… qué gracioso… Iré contigo.

- Entonces no podré transformarme.

- No lo hagas.

- ¿Quieres que me haga daño, entonces?

- Quiero ir contigo.

- ¿Quieres dañarte tú?

- No me importa.

- No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? –por supuestísimo que no. Esa era otra de las características comunes con Bella.

- No.

- Está bien, vendrás conmigo. Prométeme que no te vas a separar de mí ni un momento, no sueltes mi mano.

- Ni que fuera un problema…-murmuré para mí –deberías ponerte la camiseta.

- ¿Por qué? –suplicó

- Porque puedo soltarme de tu mano involuntariamente. Debo estar concentrada… Oye, creo que resultaría más efectivo si te abrazo y tú me abrazas. Ya sabes, las manos pueden sudar y llegar a resbalar…

- ¡No tengas tanto morro!

- Vaaaaaaaale…

Se abrochó el botón del pantalón, cogió la camiseta y se la puso. Yo le esperaba al pie del hoyo, se colocó a mi lado y me apretó con fuerza la mano.

- Te agradecería que llegara abajo con la mano sana, y no rota.

- Y yo que no llegaras abajo con todos los huesos rotos. –sonrió.

- Está bien… A la de tres. Una…

- Dos…

- ¡Y tres! –gritamos los dos a la vez que saltamos.

Fue un total desafío a la gravedad con todas sus letras. Aunque… en ese caso, no sabría decir cuál había sido peor desafío, la caída libre, o el haber estado a punto de besar a Jacob.


	11. Capítulo 10 ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

Alice procedió a contarle su visión.

- ¿Lo sabe Edward? –preguntó Carlisle.

- Espero que no… -esperó - Aún no ha vuelto.

- ¿Adónde fue?

- Él me aseguró que iba a dar un paseo –lo que llegaba a ser una carrera…

- Me prometiste que no le dejarías ir sólo.

- Y así es. Pedí a Jasper que le acompañara, quizá haya ido Emmet también.

Carlisle no ocultó la preocupación que le provocaba esta situación. Edward sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Bella, aunque le costara la _vida_, si se le podía llamar así. Se hizo el silencio.

- Carlisle, tengo que irme.

- Está bien, te veo luego. –sonrió.

- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Tengo que marcharme lejos de aquí, Edward no puede saber esto. Él pensaba que huyendo de Forks, Bella estaría a salvo, y si se entera de que estaba equivocado…

- Alice, la solución no es huir.

- La Sra Brandon entrenará a Bella como una asesina, para los Vulturis.

- ¡¿Cómo? Ellos nos aseguraron que se mantendrían bien alejados de Bella.

- Alec se aseguró de que entrara en Nightmareland, y a partir de ahí, el trabajo es de la Sra Brandon, así que prácticamente "cumplieron su promesa".

- Tu madre…

- No, Carlisle, mi madre es Esme. –miró hacia abajo, triste.

De nuevo, el silencio se hizo por unos momentos.

Los Cullen tuvieron que huir de los Vulturis ya que recibieron una amenaza para que precipitaran la transformación de Bella. Así que acudieron a Wonderland, dónde serían bien recibidos y no tendrían que esconder su identidad. Los Vulturis son incansables, de modo que investigaron y averiguaron que en el pasado, habían tenido un contacto demasiado directo con los padres de Alice, así pues recurrieron al chantaje de nuevo. La Sra Brandon no se pudo negar, estaba desesperadamente loca, aunque lo disimulaba. Arrastró con ella al que había sido su mayordomo durante décadas, aquel conejo para ella, inútil. Los Vulturis le habían ordenado apresar y utilizar a Bella, convirtiéndola en lo que sería, una asesina más de su clan. Alec era preciso, pero la Sra Brandon y el conejo, pensaron que habían cometido un error, que aquella chica que había caído no era Bella, sino su hija Alice. Despertó esperanzas en ella, pues aunque no la quería, sabía que se llevaría fortuna por partida doble. Bella también le serviría… Se aseguró de que si era humana, en convertirla antes de pisar lo que sería su cárcel para siempre.

-Debemos encontrar a Bella ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. –aventuró Alice.

- Y Edward estará con nosotros. –afirmó Carlisle

- Es imaginable, sí.

Prosiguió:

- ¡Están al llegar! –se notó un atisbo de desesperación- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

- Tranquila, Alice, yo hablaré con Esme y los demás, tú encárgate de Edward…No hará falta que te prepares el discurso…

Alice asintió, y salió velozmente de la habitación. Mientras, Carlisle se llevó los dedos a las sienes, abatido por la situación. Lo pasaba mal al ver a sus hijos sufrir, al igual que cualquier padre, pero él contenía demasiada compasión en su interior.

Por suerte, cuando Edward entró en la casa peleando con Emmet, parecía bromista y, después de mucho tiempo había logrado olvidar a Bella y aquellos problemas por un rato. Jasper entró después que ellos, y Esme apareció bajando por las escaleras con una sonrisa materna.

- Chicos, chicos, ¡tened cuidado con los muebles de la casa! –dijo con su agradable voz dulce, pero preocupada por el mobiliario de la casa, y por lo que quedaba por ocurrir…

Emmet y Edward levantaron la cabeza aún riendo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Esme. Ella sonreía, pero no logró ocultar aquella preocupación que rondaba por su cabeza y a la vez intentaba mantener la mente en blanco. Las facciones de Edward se volvieron duras y serias, y dirigió una mirada amarga a Alice. Ella asintió. Edward se tensó y su expresión cambió, se endureció. En ese momento se giró hacia la pared y de un puñetazo soltó toda la ira que contenía en ese momento en su interior. Emmet y Jasper no entendían lo sucedido, pero Jasper intentó suavizar el ambiente, y se notó. Esme les indicó con la cabeza que subieran al piso de arriba, así que le hicieron caso y ella fue detrás de ellos dos. Dejaron a solas a Alice con Edward.

- ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir? –susurró Edward –He sido muy imprudente confiando en que los _perros_ podrían cuidar de ella. Se van a arrepentir…

Desafió vengativo.

- Shh Edward tranquilo. ¡No ha sido su culpa!

- Ah, ¿no? –la miró rabioso y con un atisbo de amargura en sus ojos –En tal caso, ¿de quién?

- ¡No seas sarcástico, Edward! Sabes leer perfectamente las mentes, así que no empieces…

- Alice… -la abrazó entre sollozos-¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Querrás decir: ¿Qué _vamos_ a hacer? –sonrió- Hablemos con Carlisle.

Y fueron a buscar al resto a una velocidad inimaginable.

* * *

**Me gustaría dar las GRACIAS a tods las que me siguen, porque no me esperaba que esta historia tuviera tantos seguidores, pero no es así : ) Muchas gracias x seeguir leyendo y dejar los reviews, ya que en cierto modo me motiva a seguir escribiendo : )! GRACIAS ( L )!**

**Debo de admitir que este capi está regular, esque me faltaba inspiración y lo siento! :S Pero estoy deseando empezar el otro, para poder subirlo antes del 19, día que me voy de viaje y no vuelvo después de 5 días:D**

**Si queréis pedirme que ponga alguna canción en especial en la BSO porque os gusta, la meteré por algún capítulo sin problemas:) Además, sabeis que siempre pido algunas críticas para intentar mejorar. **

**En este Cap. la canción es muy bonita, y me lo ha pedido mi hermana trishahudsonblack91 , que, casualmente la canción coincide más o menos con el tema... **

**"A veces desearía poder salvarte, y hay tantas cosas que me gustaría que supieras..." :)**

**_-Gracias._**


	12. Capítulo 11 Cartas de amor

******En este capítulo podréis sentiros Edward, y leer sus propios pensamientos, y los de Bella. La primera parte es la de Bella y la segunda la de Edward. Al fin y al cabo, ambos quieren decir lo mismo.. :) No sé si será cursi o algo así para algunas, a lo mejor me he pasado:S en tal caso.. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**-Gracias!:)

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO ONCE

Ahora te comprendo perfectamente, Edward, y me arrepiento de haber sido tan testaruda cuándo tú tan solo intentabas salvarme de aquella condena de la que yo ahora deseo librarme. Me han arrebatado la vida, me han matado para siempre, y no hay manera de volver a vivir. Incluso la muerte hubiera sido mejor que esto. En el cielo podría haber encontrado a mi familia… ahora sé que eso nunca sucederá. Yo pertenecía a la realidad, y comprendo que mi nueva vida encaja en otro mundo. _Nuestro_ mundo… Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de saborear la vida por un último instante, Edward. Temo no volver a soñar contigo, a no volver a verte, amor… Recuerdo los rostros de mi hermana y de Jacob, los cuáles no volveré a ver más. Edward, ¿qué puedo hacer para volver a estar contigo, para ver tu perfecto rostro de nuevo, para hipnotizarme con tus ojos? Eres el único al que necesito ahora. No quiero ver cómo me convierto en una salvaje, en una asesina, quiero que seas tú el que me enseñes a subsistir de un modo distinto al que lo harán.

Edward, ahora sin mi alma no soy nada… Te necesito, necesito que me ayudéis a salir de aquí, a huir de este mundo sombrío y lleno de tristeza y desamparo. Desearía volver a oír tu voz de nuevo, saber que estás bien... Si tuviera tan sólo un deseo, pediría que estuvieras a mi lado. Te echo de menos. Te quiero más que antes… ¡Vuelve por favor! Rompería todas las reglas de cualquier mundo tan sólo por estar contigo. No importa el daño que me hagan, no importa lo que piensen de mí, lo que hagan conmigo. Recorreré todos los planetas conocidos y desconocidos por encontrarte, sabes que lo haré, y nada ni nadie me harán cambiar de opinión. Me gustaría saber en qué estás pensando, por lo que también comprendo ahora tu frustración al no poder leer mi mente. También quisiera saber si sientes lo mismo, si lo estás intentando, o lo has dado por perdido… No entiendo porqué hago esto, porqué le doy vueltas esperando a que tú me escuches.

Edward, te amo demasiado.

* * *

Espero que sigas esperándome, Bella. Sé que es difícil que me perdones y que pienses en mi cómo otra cosa que como tu amor. No voy a obligarte a quererme, pero si pudiera obligarte a que hicieras algo, sería que te mantuvieras a salvo. Tan sólo la idea de que dejes de existir me derrota y ni mi fuerza sobrenatural, ni mis sentidos desarrollados me sirven más que para sentirme un inútil. Ojalá pudiera salvarte, ahora, dondequiera que estés. Desearía aparecer a tu lado y abrazarte.

Bella, sin ti he vuelto a la muerte a la que estoy condenado de por siempre. Sólo tú me hacías sentirme vivo, y ahora no sé cuánto más tengo que esperar para verte de nuevo. Te prometí que iba a volver pronto, pero las cosas se complicaron. Pero ahora pase lo que pase, estaré contigo en menos tiempo de lo que esperas. No me importa que me hagan daño, Bella, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el día de tu cumpleaños? Tú eres la única que puede hacerme daño, así que saldré de este maldito mundo al que empiezo a odiar para buscarte… Fue demasiado imprudente dejarte sola, y haría cualquier cosa que me ordenaras con tal de que me perdones, si es que lo que te hice tiene perdón.

¿Recuerdas también que a los vampiros no les late el corazón? Es ¡**mentira**! Bella, a mí sí me _"late" _desde que apareciste, mi corazón late por ti, y por nadie más que por ti. La razón de que yo aún exista es por TI y nada más que por TI. Pero sé que mi corazón va a continuar latiendo, porque sé que tú estás ahí, escuchándome, deseando que yo hiciera lo mismo que tú. Una vez que el amor nos toca, se queda para siempre. En tal caso, tan sólo agradezco a mi mundo el permitirme existir para la eternidad, pues mi amor es lo que durará por ti.

Bella, _te amo_. Espérame…


	13. Capítulo 12 Ángel caído

**No quería irme 5 días dejandoos así sin más, con un mal sabor de boca, así que he decidido dejaros este cortito pero intenso capítulo en el que no os podéis ni imaginar lo que sucede y el giro completo que da la historia. ¡Espero que os guste! Muchos beesoss!: )**

**-_¡Gracias, y hasta el día 25! _:D**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

Todo ocurría muy lentamente. Las horas se me hacían eternas, y ahora ni siquiera podía dormir. No lo necesitaba. Como tampoco necesitaba moverme, me desesperaba. Me hallaba en una oscura sala, con las manos atadas a unas cadenas de la cuál no podía desprenderme. Yo era fuerte ahora, pero ella también. Una y otra vez tiraba fuertemente de las cadenas pero no había manera de poder soltarme. Sabía que lo que la Sra. Brandon pretendía era aumentar mi sed, manteniéndome días y días en aquel calabozo, para que cuando saliera, lo hiciera con más fuerza y así entrenarme mejor. No la iba a dejar. Decidí tirarme, esperando cualquier cambio para poder actuar como fuera. Aquel tiempo desperdiciado lo empleaba en pensar. Pensé en seguir los pasos que Carlisle intentó, destruirme, o tal vez abstenerme de matar. También en si tendría algún poder sobrenatural, cómo Jasper, Alice, o Edward. Me di cuenta de que las cosas comenzaban a encajar, que el mensaje que Alec me quería transmitir a través del reloj, era que se me agotaba el tiempo, se me agotaba la vida. No sabía si mi hermana y mi mejor amigo me habían seguido hasta aquí o no, y si fuera el caso, ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Les habrían hecho daño? Deseé que no hubieran convertido también a mi hermana… Eché de menos a Charlie, me pregunté cómo reaccionaría al no encontrarme, o _encontrarnos, _si fuera el caso. Ojalá no organizara una busca y captura, ojalá me perdone y no sufra… otra vez. El sonido de unos pasos fuertes y decididos me despertó de mis pensamientos. Cómo reacción me incorporé rápidamente y me apoyé sobre la pared. Me asusté y ¡no pude creer lo que oía! No venía tan solo una persona, o lo que quiera que fuese, sino que eran varios.

- Está bien…-pensé- Hay tres opciones de la cuál la más improbable es la que más deseo. La primera es que la Sra. Brandon haya buscado refuerzos para mi odioso entrenamiento personal, la segunda, que aquellos que se iban acercando fueran los Vulturis y la tercera…

De repente la puerta se abrió de un golpe brusco, el cual hizo que la puerta saliera volando en mi dirección, pero logré esquivarla. Unos preciosos ojos dorados con expresión amarga y tensa, que se tornaron aliviados al verme, aparecieron frente a mi cómo un ángel caído del cielo. De nuevo, él era mi ángel, de nuevo, me había salvado. De nuevo, estaba a mi lado y podía correr para abrazarle.

- Bella, estoy aquí.

Corrimos para abrazarnos el uno al otro sin temor de lo que pudiera pasar ya. No había barreras entre él y yo.

- Te quiero –le susurré al oído.


	14. Capítulo 13 Reencuentros

**Y después de muchos días aquí continúa la historia :) Está llegando a su final, y yo ya he pensado en el tema de la próxima. Amoooor :$ y con humanos! Pero quiero vuestro consejo, que preferíis, ¿amor por casualidad, o entre amigos? Espero respuesta! :) **

**Este caapi está regular porque no estoy muy inspirada, ha sido para coger el hilo! De todos modos, espero que os guste. Reviews y aconsejadme sobre la elección de la prox historia. **

**_-Gracias!(L)_**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

Había vuelto, Edward había vuelto a por mí. Nunca me había olvidado, todas aquellas esperanzas que me resultaron vanas en algún momento desesperado, habían renacido como si hubieran estado esperando todo este tiempo, en el fondo y muy bien escondidas, a que me reencontrara con él. Podía sentirlo sin temor alguno, éramos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos y cómo quisiéramos. Noté como sus brazos me abrazaban, con más fuerza pero con la misma delicadeza y cuidado, tenía que acostumbrarse a mi nueva…forma de ser.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-susurré

-Bella, no he sabido nada de ti hasta ayer. Hemos recorrido el mundo en el que habitábamos, hemos pasado la frontera entre Wonderland y Nightmareland y hemos rastreado, aunque tu olor ahora es mucho más diferente… Oh, Bella, ¿qué te han hecho?-su voz sonaba triste y cariñosa.

-No ha sido cómo yo esperaba, pero… ahora soy como tú.

-No estoy orgulloso de ello… Debería haberme quedado contigo para siempre y no importaba el peligro, yo te hubiera protegido.

-Olvídalo… -luché contra mis sentimientos para mentir. Sabía perfectamente que yo no deseaba esto ahora, que hubiera querido que el que me convirtiera fuera él, pero no podía hacerle sentir aún más culpable. Pronto esto se acabaría.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. –Carlisle, cómo lo había echado de menos. Tan precavido cómo hacía tanto que no veía.

-Oh, Carlisle. –sonreí, y me devolvió la sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, como una bienvenida silenciosa.

-Debemos tener cuidado, ¡los guardianes llegarán de aquí a nada! –previno Alice.

Poco a poco todos se iban asomando a la puerta. La familia completa había venido, y yo me sentí como en casa. Me sorprendí al descubrir que Rosalie también se había aventurado en mi búsqueda, y ahora se mantenía distante, queriendo evitar algo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, y que yo no sabría decir con exactitud. Yo era ahora mucho más sensitiva y mis reflejos habían aumentado bastante… Podía ver con mis propios ojos algo que pensé que tardaría en ver, las motas de polvo de aquella mugrienta habitación, las corrientes de aire, todo. Era precioso, aún así me pregunté cómo alguien puede acostumbrarse a aquello, y ver el mundo con los mismos ojos. Los rasgos de los Cullen se veían ahora mucho más claros y hermosos. Edward el que más… Emmet y Jasper me abrazaron, y luego encabezaron nuestra huída al mundo real. A continuación les seguía Carlisle y Rosalie. Esta última no me dirigió apenas una mirada, la verdad es que ese comportamiento me hizo sentir mejor y menos incomodada. Edward no se separaba de mí un instante y detrás nuestra, pisándonos los talones, Esme y Alice.

-¿A dónde vamos? –rompí el silencio. Creí que tan sólo había emitido un leve sonido, pero fue suficiente como para que todos me miraran, hasta Rosalie.

-¿Ves aquel monte rojizo que se alza al horizonte?-señaló Edward. Seguíamos corriendo.

-Sí.

-Allí estarán Jacob y Nessie.

-¡¿Quéeeeee? –no pude contener la felicidad que en aquel momento recorría cada parte de aquella dura roca que se hacía llamar "mi cuerpo". -¿En serio? ¿Cómo los has encontrado?

-¿Desconfías de tu prometido? –bromeó con una sonrisa irresistible. Su sonrisa. –No hemos hablado con ellos, pero yo puedo leer el pensamiento de Jacob, y se dirigen hacia allí, para intentar divisarte. Aunque… no se imagina encontrarse con nosotros.

-Tranquilo, Jacob no os puede hacer nada. Menos aún con Nesse presente. –su rostro tomó un aspecto de burla. –Eh, ¿qué ocultas? –y le lancé una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No conocía los sentimientos de Jacob hacia tu hermana. Simplemente son divertidos.

Lo dejé pasar.

-Oh, estoy deseando de verlos.

-Tranquila, pronto lo harás.

Al fin llegamos a los pies del monte rojizo. Me sentía extremadamente nerviosa y deseaba correr colina arriba y poder abrazar a mi hermana. Pero, ¿Por qué todos se habían parado?

-Bella, tu hermana es humana. –me recordó Alice, ahora a mi lado.

-Lo sé, yo… -no podía excusarme.

-Mantén las distancias. –sonrió.

-Está bien –no iba a discutirle, tenía razón.

Lentamente empezamos a ascender y poco a poco podía divisar aún más las desagradables vistas de la ciudad que no esperaba encontrar. Estábamos a punto de llegar a la cima y cerré los ojos para al abrirlos, llevarme la gran sorpresa y alegría que llevaba esperando desde hacía días, acaso semanas, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Ya hemos llegado –anunció Esme con voz cantarina.

-¿Vas a abrir los ojos, Bella? –preguntó Edward.

Así lo hice. No logré creer lo que estaba viendo en aquel momento: no había nadie. Mire por todas partes corrí gritando sus nombres y lloré, lloré de desilusión y de preocupación.

-¡¿Dónde están? –grité.

-Aún no han llegado, debes tranquilizarte, Bella. Será lo mejor para ti. –Edward me abrazó, y nos sentamos a esperar, mientras contemplábamos el **crepúsculo**.


	15. Capítulo 14 Mi chica favorita

**¡Uf! Este cap si que me lo he currado, pero si es cierto que estaba inspirada 8-)... De nuevo un capítulo único y exclusivamente dedicado a Nessie & Jacob. ¡Espero que disfruteis mucho de él! Reviews? :) **

**Vuelto a recordar, que Bella in Wonderland va llegando a su final. La próxima historia tiene todas las papeletas para un amor por casualidad, repentino. Uno improbable, aunque inevitable. **

_**-Muchas gracias (L)**_

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 14

- Uf, Jake, ¿queda mucho?-resoplé

- ¡Eh! Deja de quejarte. –seguía con la mirada al frente al tiempo que se habría hueco entre la maleza. Yo le seguía.

- ¿Subiremos al monte?

- Sí. Cállate ya.

- ¿Y si no quiero? –reté, enfadada por la orden que me había dado sin motivo.

- Te tiraré por él. –se volvió y mostró su perfecta dentadura en una sonrisa forzada, pero a la vez divertida. Soltó una carcajada.

- Oh, eso es algo trágico. Al menos espera a que le de mi último adiós a Bella. –interpreté una llantina teatral.

- Depende. –intentaba mostrarse lo más serio que pudo, pero las comisuras de sus labios luchaban en contra queriendo formar una sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿De qué?

- De cómo te portes. Ya sabes, las niñas pequeñas tienen que hacer caso a sus padres… -empezaba a molestarme, sabía perfectamente que odiaba que me llamaran niña pequeña tan sólo por tener un año menos que él. En realidad dos…

- Doy gracias al cielo de que no seas mi padre… -murmuré y solté una carcajada. Menos mal que solo oyó la carcajada. O eso me pareció a mí…

Continuamos el camino hablando de todo un poco, bromeando, hasta llegó a empujarme y yo caí en un charco.

- ¡Oh! ¿Te parecerá bonito? –grité enfurruñada.

- Retrasas demasiado la expedición, así que si llegamos en invierno no te extrañes.

- Pero, ¡si andas tirándome a cada paso que damos!

- Está bien. –se volvió bruscamente, no supe como actuar y me quedé pasmada. Más bien por lo mucho que me gustaba que por otra cosa. Me rodeó las rodillas y con un solo brazo me alzó, me echó a sus hombros y comenzó a andar rápidamente – De este modo podremos llegar en otoño. –bromeó.

- Muy gracioso… De todos modos gracias –le sonreí. Al fin y al cabo tenía razón, yo era demasiado lenta.

- No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Debería hacerlo yo…-me pareció que no él no deseaba haber pronunciado esta frase, pero la había comenzado y no podía dejarla a medias.

Me pilló con la guardia baja, no entendí lo que quiso decir con eso. ¿Sería por lo poco que pesaba? Me parecía extraño, pero quizá hubiera funcionado la dieta que llevaba haciendo desde hacía dos meses y yo consideraba inútil…

Él se daba por rendido y pensaba que no iba a preguntarle. Así que decidí hacerlo, en cualquier caso, no perdía nada por intentarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué que? –no me equivoqué, y ahora era a él a quien había pillado por sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué debes darme las gracias?

- Pues…-noté cómo se ponía nervioso. Oh Dios, cuánto lo quiero. –Por tu presencia.

- ¿Te hubieras sentido sólo?

- Por ser cómo eres –ignoró mi pregunta. No podía creer lo que oía. ¡Al fin después de tantos meses, iba a declararse!

- Yo…

- Por existir. –me interrumpió- Por mirarme de ese modo tan especial que nunca nadie había hecho antes.

Jacob era lo mejor que me había pasado desde que nos mudamos a Forks. Dicen que todos tenemos alguien en quien inspirarnos, una motivación… y él es la mía. No lograba ver a Jacob muy a menudo, y yo luchaba por hacerlo, creedme. Así que el estar a solas con él, que me dijera aquellas cosas tan bonitas, es cómo el paraíso para mí, no importaba el lugar en el que estaba, no me importaba quién nos miraba, así que actué con naturalidad, ya que quienquiera que nos viera pasar no volverían a vernos. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y acerqué mis labios a su oreja.

- Jake, te quiero. –susurré

- Oh, eres mi chica favorita… Eva. –no podía ser…

- ¡¿Cómo? –grité y pataleé hasta que logré deshacerme de sus brazos y le di una patada en la espinilla, dónde sabía que más le iba a doler. -¡Siempre tienes que estropearlo todo! A ver, ¿quién es esa tal Eva? –me enfadé seriamente.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Eva no existe –Jacob no podía parar de reír, hasta que tuvo que revolcarse, mientras seguía riendo, en las hojas secas del bosque que atravesábamos. Hasta a mí me pareció divertida la situación, pero, desde ese momento odiaría el nombre de Eva para toda mi vida. -¡Deberías haberte visto la cara! Jajajajajajajaja, ¡qué bueno!

- ¿Quieres parar de reírte? Me has asustado… ¿Por qué tienes que estropear siempre todo? Ah, ¡eres insoportable! –continuamos andando.

- ¿No me querías? –preguntó él. Me puse seria. Sonrió. No me atreví a contestar, estaba enfadada. -¿Nesse?

- Mucho –me volví para verle el rostro, él estaba feliz y satisfecho. Extendió sus brazos hacia mí, y yo no dudé un segundo en correr a abrazarle. Cuando lo hice me levantó y yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas. Entonces acercó sus labios hacia mí, me besó en el mentón, muy cerca de mi oreja, el corazón se me saldría por todas partes cómo continuara…

- Yo te quiero **más**. –me dijo al oído. Me estremecí al sentir su voz tan cerca de mí, sentirlo a él…

- Eso nunca.

- Ya veremos.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta habíamos llegado a los pies de la colina.

- ¡Huele a chupasangres! –gruñó.

- ¡Es Bella! –canturreé. Yo ya había divisado a mi hermana y me daba igual con quién estuviera, correría a abrazarla.

Cuando Jake se dio cuenta de que yo me había acercado demasiado, corrió lo más rápidamente que pudo y me sostuvo con fuerza. Contemplé atónita a… ¿Bella? Todos los Cullen se encontraban allí y sus rostros se aliviaron al verme, pero se tensaron al contemplar mi expresión. Estaba ida.

- Bella… ¿Qué te han hecho? –dirigí una mirada airada a los Cullen, de uno en uno.

- Nesse, tranquila…-murmuró Jacob, que aún estaba más tenso que yo. No me había soltado aún. -¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –pronunció cada palabra lenta y claramente.

- Jake… Nessie… ¡Os he echado tanto de menos! –Bella se acercaba lentamente llorando de felicidad, con Edward siguiéndole cautelosamente, como Jacob hacía conmigo, sólo que este último era menos fino y me sostenía con fuerza... Me asusté más de lo que habría imaginado, mi hermana tenía unos ojos rojos y tez... terroríficamente brillante y blanca. Inconscientemente, mis lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mi mejilla.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –murmuré asustada.

Aquel ser no podía ser mi hermana, la había perdido… De algún modo u otro, lo que fue sangre de mi sangre…

Estaba muerta en vida para **siempre**.


	16. Capítulo 15 Familia

**Bueeeeeeno pues después de un largo tiempo, aquí está el capítulo 15! **

**Me gustaría dedicarselo a _farfallenere-1918 _, pues lleva un largo tiempo insistiéndome en su deseo de que Bella estrangule al Conejo y, bueno, no es esa escena exactamente la que veréis, pero alguna venganza habrá por ahí jajaja**

**Espero que os guste, reviews? :)**

_**-Gracias (L)**_

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 15**

-Esto…Vanessa, cálmate por favor. –intervino Edward.

-¡¿No puedes llamarme como todo el mundo? ¿Acaso necesitas ser **aún más** especial? –gritó Nesse, muy enfadada. Me dolió que tratara así a Edward, pero no podía esperar otra reacción viniendo de ella. Simplemente no podía esperar otra reacción de cualquiera. – Bella… ¿de verdad eres tú?

-Sí –sonreí -, Nesse, Jake… No sabéis cuánto me alegro que estéis a salvo, y hayáis venido a por mí. Pero…

Ellos llegaron antes –Jacob completó mi frase, no del mismo modo que yo hubiera hecho, pero la suya lo resumía todo. Sus ojos eran oscuros, impenetrables. Había tantas cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, que intentaba ocultar: mi conversión, la confusión, los Cullen, la tristeza de Nesse…todo formaba un caos en su mente. Sus palabras eran secas y salían de sus labios difícil, y atropelladamente. Cómo si quisiera decir todo y nada a la vez. Cómo si intentaba pensar en lo que decía, pero sin éxito alguno.

-Nuestros sentidos… -Alice hizo un intento de explicar su llegada antes que mi amigo y mi hermana, pero ésta última levantó la mano, y murmurando, de un modo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyéramos, aunque este no fuera su deseo, dijo:

-Cállate, Alice. –Nessie quería muchísimo a Alice, y no necesitaba decir más. No quería dañarla. –necesito estar a solas con mi hermana, ¿o me la pensáis quitar del todo?

Resaltó la palabra "todo". Todos se retiraron en silencio, aunque yo sabía que seguirían escuchando. Jacob se resistió, pero al parecer, a mi hermana le resultaba aún más fácil que a mí convencerlo, no necesitaba preguntarme el porqué.

-¿Quién…? –dejó su pregunta incompleta a posta. No era necesario terminarla, pues ella sabía que yo la comprendería fácilmente.

-La madre de Alice.

-Ya… -sonó muy irónico. No podía esperar que me creyera…-¿Por qué?

-Los Vulturis. Quería tenerme en su poder para así tener acceso directo a Alice. –no le contaría todo pues no teníamos tiempo. Lo que me preocupaba en ese momento era llegar sanas y salvas a casa, y allí tendría tiempo de sobra.

-¿Cómo…? Está bien, déjalo.

-¿Me crees? –pregunté atónita. Sólo un segundo, quizás menos, fue lo que tardé en darme cuenta de que esa pregunta sobraba.

-No por eso quiero que pienses que les voy a perdonar tan fácilmente. Por su culpa estamos todos aquí, y no sé cómo aún vivos.

-Oh, Nesse, te quiero tanto… -la abracé lo más fuerte que pude, pero ella, toda una adolescente de los pies a la cabeza, se despegó de mí.

-Ehh..bueno, venga, ya me abrazas en casa. –casi pude apreciar una sonrisa escondida.

Nos incorporamos, ahora yo con una sonrisa por ambos motivos. El primero era ya que mis mayores temores de que mi hermana me rechazara y no volviera a verla nunca más, no se habían cumplido. El segundo, era satisfacción. Satisfacción pero a la vez miedo, ¿cómo podía haberme resistido tan bien a su olor humano? Pensaba plantearme esta cuestión más tarde, pues lo único que importaba ahora era salvarnos. Nos levantamos, y seguimos a la familia Cullen y a Jacob, que se encontraba a unos cinco metros de distancia de ellos, ya que todos habían comenzado a andar. Nessie corrió hacia Jake dejándome sola atrás, y él le pasó su brazo por el hombro. No pude evitar sonreír, y luego aceleré el paso para alcanzar a Edward. De repente, me acordé de algo… El conejo. Nada más recordarlo, la ira recorrió mi cuerpo de una manera inimaginable, y me entraron ganas de tirarlo por cualquier precipicio cercano. No era necesario matarlo, pero **tenía** que vengarme, tenía que hacerlo. Edward debió notar la tensión en mí, del modo en que apretaba su mano.

-¿Estás bien, Bella? –preguntó preocupado. Todos debieron oírlo, pero fingieron no haberlo hecho.

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

-Hacia el sur, debemos lograr la forma de salir de aquí.

-No. –mi voz sonó mucho más alta que antes. –Tengo que hacer algo. No podemos irnos aún.

-Bella, aquí no se nos ha perdido nada. Lo que tienes que hacer es salir de aquí.

-¡Tengo que vengarme de aquel conejo y de su dueña! –Alice se envaró al escuchar mis palabras. –Con el conejo me basta... –no me había dado cuenta de que todos habían formado algo parecido a un semicírculo, y ahora estaban atentos a la conversación.

-No hay tiempo para venganzas. –intervino Rosalie por primera vez con un tono de repugnancia en sus palabras.

-Lo que te preocupa es salvarte el pellejo, rubita –murmuró Nesse desafiante.

-No, Rosalie tiene razón–Alice se dirigió a mi hermana -. Tú aún eres humana, no puedes defenderte como nosotros, ni siquiera como Jacob.

-¡Yo me apunto, hermanita! –canturreó Emmet alegremente, remangándose las mangas.

-En realidad, Bella está en lo cierto –el murmullo de sorpresa de todos envolvieron el ambiente, ¿Carlisle vengativo? -. No en lo que respecta a la venganza, pero debemos luchar. Podrían seguirnos hasta el mundo real e involucrar a gente inocente. Si estáis dispuestos a dar la cara, seguidme. –hizo un gesto con la mano, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

-¡Eh, espera! ¿Qué pasa con Nesse? –Jacob odiaba tener que dirigirse hacia uno de ellos… quiero decir, nosotros, así que sus secas palabras salieron difícilmente de su boca.

-Puedo luchar –se defendió.

-No puedes. –le negué.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

-¿Arriesgarte a ser vampiro?

-No lo harán.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Jacob la llevará a casa –Alice interrumpió nuestra discusión de hermanas, le resultaba difícil pronunciar su nombre. –. Lo he visto, encontraréis el camino, no es difícil. Luego nosotros seguiremos el rastro de Jacob hacia el mismo lugar por el que vosotros saldréis.

Nadie puso pega alguna, así pues abracé a mi hermana deseando que todo saliera bien. Sonreí a mi mejor amigo, y los vi partir en dirección al sur. Felices, por estar juntos, por tenerse el uno al otro y apoyarse. A la vez temían que no me volvieran a ver, y pude ver cómo mi hermana se secaba las lágrimas a la vez que escondía su cara de la expresión ininteligible de Jacob, para no preocuparlo. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado hasta tal punto? ¿Cómo podía yo dañar a mi hermana? A aquella personita a la que le corría la misma sangre por sus venas que a mí. No iba a dejar que esto acabara así. Ellos y los Cullen, eran todo lo que yo tenía y necesitaba en mi vida, junto a Charlie. Todos formábamos una familia, y esa era la razón por la que yo aún continuaba allí, en Forks. Hay que luchar por todo aquello que queremos, y yo lo haría así. Espero que algún día lleguen a saber todo lo que siento por ellos. No los abandonaría **nunca**.


	17. Capítulo 16 Guardias

**Aquí el CAP 16 :D Espero que os guste mucho! :) Ahora los subiré con menos frecuencia pues este miercoles empiezan de nuevo las clases y este curso es más difícil.. :( ****Quiero dar las gracias en especial, a _E. Cullen Vigo_, por seguir todos los capítulos y no aburrirse después de todo lo que tardo en subirlos últimamente..!**

**Reviews PORFIS :D**

**_- Gracias (L) :)_**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

Partimos hacia el norte. La tarde empezaba a refrescar, aunque yo no sentía el frío, y no sabía si el sol se había puesto ya, o simplemente era la oscuridad del bosque que nos cubría y nos impedía ver el cielo. Corríamos, en cambio yo no me cansaba, tenía una resistencia física que nunca antes había tenido ni por asomo. Esquivamos árboles que aparecían y desaparecían constantemente, saltamos troncos mohosos y extrañas piedras enormes de un color rojizo. Por primera vez en todo el camino me atreví a mirar el rostro de Edward, que permanecía serio, y podía ver claramente en su rostro a través de la luz roja que emanaban las flores, un intento de averiguar algo, quizá un pensamiento. Entonces comprendí que nada había cambiado respecto a aquel muro que separaba mi mente de la suya. Ya que me había atrevido a mirarle una vez, lo hice más veces, pudiendo ver cómo separaba sus labios en un intento de decir algo sin mucho éxito. Así pues me concentré en mis pies y en dónde pisaba.

-No lo entiendo… -parecía que pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Qué no entiendes? –pregunté confusa.

-¿Cómo es que aún no me es posible leer tus pensamientos? –note un atisbo de ansiedad en su voz.

-No lo sé. Puede que sea un bicho raro después de todo. Aún siendo lo que soy ahora. -bromeé.

-Sé que eres un bicho raro –y soltó una carcajada, no me había molestado su comentario para nada, porque sabía que lo decía cariñosamente -, y nada va a cambiarlo…

-Gracias… -murmuré irónicamente.

Seguimos corriendo hasta que al fin pude ver un poco de oscuridad, lo cual allí llegaba a ser luz, a unos cien metros. Decidimos aminorar el paso para no levantar sospecha alguna aunque no hubiera demasiados seres observadores alrededor. Caminábamos cuando Edward me agarró la mano, Alice se situó un poco detrás de Jasper, y éste último junto a Emmet y Carlisle encabezaron aquella extraña expedición. Rosalie y Esme nos seguían pisándonos los talones. Edward no lograba leerme la mente, pero casi parecía hacerlo algunas veces:

-Eres novata. Prefiero que te limites a mirar, e intervendrás si fuera necesario.

Asentí.

Estábamos a penas unos pasos de salir a una especie de poblado con casas en ruinas, pero habitadas. Las casas formaban un círculo que rodeaban una plaza con setas chamuscadas que hacían de bancos, y en el centro una tenebrosa fuente construida a base de piedras oscuras. En el medio se alzaba una estatua de una mujer con una expresión enfadada. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño, y la cara tenía una forma redonda. Estaba gorda, y eso se notaba en el vestido que le habían esculpido, con series de rombos y corazones tallados en él. Extrañas plantas que se alzaban con unas hojas enormes, serían los árboles que adornaban el pueblo. Me pareció ver cómo un animal de piel escamosa se enroscaba en ella, y cuando dirigió una mirada brillante con sus ojos amarillos, cayó al suelo y reptó muy rápidamente en dirección opuesta a la nuestra, ¿se habría asustado al vernos? ¿Reconoció quiénes éramos? Puede que los nuevos ojos a través de los cuales veía ahora, me habían jugado una mala pasada. Edward estrechó mi mano.

V-amos –me animó, y comenzamos a cruzar la plaza.

Era raro porque estaba desierta. Tal vez era por la noche y nosotros no lo sabíamos, ya que su Luna y su Sol eran distintos a los nuestros. En cualquier caso, el silencio era inquietante. Tampoco había luz en las casas, y eso también era extraño, pero preferí no pensar en ello y seguir adelante. Todos observaban a su alrededor a cada paso que daban, y sus cuerpos estaban tensos y alerta. Al norte de la plaza, justo enfrente de nosotros, se alzaba un arco de piedra, negra como todo lo que había allí, que no podía medir más de dos metros y medio. Detrás de él, un camino de tierra se abría entre girasoles muertos que debían de haber estado allí desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. En el horizonte se divisaban montañas no demasiado altas, ni difíciles de escalar, y detrás de ello, lo que parecía ser torres de un castillo. Al fin habíamos llegado. Sólo nos aguardaban algunos minutos escasos para llegar allí, y sentí un retortijón nervioso al recordarlo.

Nos escondimos detrás de un arbusto con rosas rojas a unos cincuenta metros del gran castillo que se alzaba delante de nosotros. La fachada era blanca con rombos rojos dibujados por todas partes, y un gran corazón negro que rozaba con el suelo, hacía de la puerta de entrada. Nos escondíamos pues los extraños soldados, cómo todo lo que había en la ciudad, vestidos con cartas, algunos llevaban los corazones, otros los rombos, otros las picas… flanqueaban la entrada. Deberíamos ser ágiles y rápidos, y a la vez delicados. Todos estábamos concentrados. Los guardias no paraban de moverse desde un extremo del castillo, hacia el otro.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –pregunté.

-Yo usaría mis puños encantados –sugirió Emmet, con una gran sonrisa bromista en sus labios.

-Olvida las idioteces por un momento –le contestó Edward con una carcajada.

-Rosalie, ¿nos puedes ayudar? –intervino Alice. La interpelada hizo una mueca.

-¿A qué?

-Tú eres… guapa, así que podrías mentir pidiendo ayuda, un hogar… Y mientras nosotros corremos hacia la puerta trasera del castillo, dónde hay un gran patio con armas. Entraremos por ahí, por detrás.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿De verdad me preguntas eso? –Alice se asombró ante la obvia pregunta que Rosalie había hecho.

-Oh, está bien, lo has visto, ¿es así? –vaciló un rato. Luego resopló –Está bien, lo haré.

Rosalie comenzó a quitarse su elegante chaqueta. Continuó agarrando su camiseta, tiró de ella, y con suma facilidad la desgarró, dejando parte de su piel al descubierto. Tuvo suerte ya que no había luz, pues si hubiera, _nuestro_ secreto ahora sería descubierto. Detrás de aquella roca que ahora nos protegía como una coraza, podía imaginar el tacto suave de la piel de aquella chica que alguna vez fue humana, y le arrebataron lo más poderoso que alguien puede pedir, lo más hermoso que se puede regalar: la vida. Tiró de los vaqueros por la parte de las rodillas, y sus pantalones eran ahora unos piratas.

-Espera, yo te ayudo –dijo Emmet mientras se incorporaba. Luego le revolvió el pelo, y le quitó el pasador que se había colocado para sostenerse el flequillo a un lado.

-Genial… -dijo Rosalie irónicamente.

-Aún queda algo más… -añadió Emmet.

Este se agachó, cogió un puñado de tierra, y cuando Rosalie se volvió para preguntar, éste tiró el puñado de tierra a su cara, entrándole todo en la boca.

-¡Ahora sí que es genial! ¿Estarás contento? –se enfadó, pero no me importó. De hecho, me hizo gracia.

Todos reímos, y ella salió a grandes zancadas de los matorrales. Fuimos a advertirla, pero era demasiado tarde pues su pie había quedado enganchado en unos tallos de rosas, y pinchaban.

-¡Aaaaah! –gritó y se cayó al suelo. Esto nos sirvió para empeorar su imagen, y hacerla más creíble.

-¡Señorita, ¿le ocurre algo?-vimos través de las hojas cómo un guardia de la puerta corría hacia ella, un tanto asustado.

-¡Me duele! –gimió Rosalie. Esto no era mentira, pues se había pinchado con los tallos de las rosas, y se había caído, estaba llorando. -¡Aaaaaaaaah! Necesito….necesito… ¡Aaaaaaaah! –este gritó sonó muy teatral, cómo si quisiera que la oyéramos.

Entonces fue cuando los demás guardias asomaron sus cabezas de allá donde se encontraban, y corrieron a socorrer a la falsa mendiga.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó uno más serio, desconfiadamente.

-Creo que está desorientada. Necesita ayuda.

-Llamaré a los médicos de la Reina… -sugirió uno.

-¡Nooooo! Médicos…¡aaaah! –la verdad era que Rosalie actuaba bastante bien y solía no abrir mucho los ojos y mirar hacia abajo tanto como podía, ¿habría hecho teatro en algún momento de su vida?

-No te preocupes: ¡no médicos! –la tranquilizó uno, que parecía el más inocente.

Era el momento perfecto para acercarnos. Rodeamos los arbustos acercándonos más a la cara izquierda del castillo, y aprovechamos para correr y pegarnos a aquella cara. Llegamos en un segundo, nadie podría habernos visto, aún así, no podíamos confiarnos pues estábamos a la intemperie y en peligro. Debíamos encontrar pronto la entrada trasera, pues si utilizábamos la principal, obviamente no nos dejarían pasar, éramos vampiros, y nos apresarían.

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí? –gritó una voz femenina, aunque con un tono masculino y enfadado en la voz. Al hablar te producía dolor en los oídos, no podría soportar escucharla un día entero.

Edward se tensó.

-¿Quién es? –susurré asustada.

-La misma mujer que estaba esculpida en la estatua de la fuente… -se tensó.

-La reina. –no era un pregunta.


	18. Capítulo 17 Rosalie

**En este capítulo encontraréis dos personajes narrando los sucesos, según sus puntos de vista: Bella y Rosalie. :)**

**Rosalie interpreta a la viva imagen de aquellas personas que tienen todo lo que quieren, que se exigen mucho y nunca pueden perder, pues esto significaría una tragedia para ellas. Los que lo tienen todo, y no saben el significado de la palabra _no _ . Y que nunca han sentido lo que es la traición. Pero a la vez, siempre tienen la esperanza de que alga salgo bien, y de que habrá alguien que la ayude. ¿Conocéis a alguna persona así? Yo sí, y me han inspirado bastante. :) **

**En cambio, Rosalie ama a Emmet, y la canción de este capítulo, es realmente bonita ^^ **

**Espero que os guste, y quee me dejéis algún Review de paso! :P **

**_-Gracias (L) :D_**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17

_**Bella Pov**_

Me quedé paralizada un momento, pensando en tres posibles alternativas para salvar al resto. La primera era entregarme, pues todo esto se debía a mí, estábamos aquí por mí. Y si no fuera por eso ahora mismo estaríamos todos a salvo y con un bonito final feliz. Pero yo siempre tengo que escoger el camino difícil, y alguna vez habría que sacrificarse, este era mi precio a pagar por haber arrastrado a todos conmigo, y aún más por haber puesto a Rosalie en peligro.

La segunda, era una alternativa lógica y obvia, que cualquiera hubiera hecho, aunque no era de mi estilo pues como he dicho antes, me va escoger la vía difícil, y ésta era una fácil. Se trataba de huir. Aún así, nos encontrábamos en una situación desesperada, y traía más en cuenta perder a uno, que a los siete, contando conmigo. En cambio, me parecía una opción asquerosa y egoísta.

La tercera era luchar. A eso habíamos ido, a enfrentarnos a todo aquel que se nos pusiera por delante, a no rendirnos, a ser como siempre habían sido los Cullen. Valientes y luchadores, y yo ahora era uno de ellos, y me sentía orgullosa. Nos arriesgábamos, y yo dejaba mucho atrás. Mi familia, Jacob, mis amigos del instituto… aunque poco los vería ahora. Pero no podía desaparecer así por así. Estaba segura de que mi nueva familia no me abandonaría.

Sopesé las tres, y descarté la segunda rápidamente. Me parecía una idea tan repugnante y odiosa que me sorprendí al saber que yo misma había pensado en eso. La primera me parecía buena, aún así, descubrí un poco de egoísmo en mi interior, ya que tenía miedo a entrar sola y no salir nunca. La última me pareció la mejor. Habíamos ido para eso, ¿para qué iba a cambiarlo ahora todo?

La insoportable voz de la Reina Roja me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-¡¿Quién es esta? –gritó con arrogancia.

-N-no lo s-sé, Reina Roja –contestó el soldado más inocente tartamudeando. –Apareció p-por aquí …

-¡A callar! –mandó la Reina. Pareció haber un momento de silencio, cómo si estuviera pensando qué hacer. –Hmm… ¡Que le corten la cabeza! –volvió a gritar con su patética voz.

-¡No! –era Rosalie.

-¡Oh! Con que esta inútil quiere salvar su vida… -me resultó irónica su frase. –Mírala, pero si es preciosa.

Su voz ahora tierna, me seguía pareciendo falsa y malvada. Ningún soldado hablaba, ¿tanto miedo le tenían? ¿Sería verdad que no era forma irónica, sarcástica, o un modo de meter miedo cuando decía: "¡que le corten la cabeza!"?

-¿Q-qué hacemos s-señora? –ahora era el guardia desconfiado y fuerte el que hablaba.

-¡Traigan a Abigail Brandon! ¡Tráiganla! ¡Traigan a Abigail! ¡Quieeerooo a Abigaaaaaaail! ¡La quiero YA! –sin duda, aquella Reina era malvada, egocéntrica, marimandona, repelente, egoísta, caprichosa y mucho más.

Tampoco cabía duda de que la madre de Alice trabajaba para ella, y que dónde yo me había encontrado aislada y secuestrada, era propiedad de aquella loca que se auto colocó el título de Reina y nadie se lo podría quitar nunca. Excepto yo. Aquella gente malvada y _"quita-vidas_", como yo los había apodado, habían empleado su poder contra mí, así que yo iba a contraatacar y no permitir que se salieran con la suya.

Desde que oí su voz, odiaba a la Reina Roja, pero cada palabra que utilizaba hacía que la odiara cada vez más. Teníamos que acabar con esto.

-¡Rosalie! –gritó Emmet.

Intentamos contenerlo, pero el grito apenado había escapado de sus labios, como el jabón lo hace de nuestras manos. Lo habían oído, y él corría hacia su amor verdadero.

_**Rosalie POV**_

Ya está. Había llegado el final. No se habían conformado con quitarme mi maravillosa, estupenda, y bella vida humana, sino que también me arrebatarían lo poco que me habían dado a cambio.

¿Cuántas opciones tenía? Eran bastante escasas. Pero eso no era lo que más me importaba. Era mi familia. Los que me habían salvado de la locura y del peligro. Los que me habían acogido, querido, y apoyado. Los que habían soportado mi carácter frente a Bella. Bella. ¿Era eso? Quizá fuera que ahora la preferían a ella en vez de a mí. ¿Su carita de no haber roto un plato en su vida lo arreglaba todo? No soportaba el dolor que me causaban esos pensamientos, pero no un dolor físico, era algo diferente… Estoy segura de que si hubiera intentado tocarlo, no sabría muy bien decir dónde me dolía, ni por qué. Sólo sabía que era en el pecho, y parte de mi estómago. ¿Sería algún sentimiento de dolor? Estaba segura. Nunca antes me había sentido así, me habían…traicionado. Eso era lo que me dolía, me sentía traicionada por mi propia familia, y todo por ella… Seguro que se ni se han acordado de mí cuando he gritado, y que cuando me fueran a matar, ellos ya estarían a salvo, en _nuestra_ casa, abrazando y dándole las gracias a ella, en vez de a mí, porque claro, yo ya estaré muerta. Y, ¿a quién le importaba yo? ¿Qué más daría? El que más dolor me provocaba, era Emmet. Había dejado que me arriesgara, y además humillándome, cómo cuándo me tiró el puñado de tierra a la cara. Ahora en cambio, lo que me humillaba era el puño invisible que me golpeaba el estómago al pensar en él. Él era el hombre perfecto para mí. Lo quería más que a nada. Era maravilloso, y nada lo iba a cambiar…

Desde que puse un pie fuera de los arbustos, sabía que sería secuestrada. No había salida, me sentía inútil aún con mi potente fuerza. No había oído la conversación que estaban teniendo los guardias con la Reina Roja, y lo que oí por primera vez, no me gustó nada.

-¡A callar! –no la miré –Hmm… ¡Que le corten la cabeza!

-¡No! –grité desesperada, ¡¿dónde estaba mi familia? Tenían que aparecer, ahora era el momento, no podían abandonarme, aún no…

-¡Oh! Con que esta inútil quiere salvar su vida… -en ese momento me sentí una verdadera mendiga, nunca había sido tan humillada en todas mis dos vidas. Siempre acostumbrada al lujo y los caprichos, nunca pisoteada… Levanté la vista para contemplar a mi futura asesina, la miraba esperanzada, y podía imaginar cómo ella veía la tristeza a través de mis húmedos ojos –Mírala, pero si es preciosa.

-¿Q-qué hacemos s-señora? –habló un guardia, acorbadado. ¡Anda! Como yo…

-¡Traigan a Abigail Brandon! ¡Tráiganla! ¡Traigan a Abigail! ¡Quieeerooo a Abigaaaaaaail! ¡La quiero YA!

Mis esperanzas se desvanecieron del todo cuando aquella horripilante Reina hizo llamar a la madre de Alice. Si un humano, o cualquier otro ser intentasen matarme, escaparía y yo me defendería bastante bien, en cambio, la Reina debió sospechar, y decidió ser precavida.

Nada podía salvarme ya, así que me dejé ir, sintiendo cómo mis lágrimas de humillación, pena, y traición, caían difícilmente por mis mejillas cubiertas de tierra. Cerré los ojos, y dejé que los demás me toquetearan y me pusieran en pie. Yo me había dejado caer cómo si estuviera muerta, desmayada… ¿qué más daba? Lo estaría en apenas unos momentos. No tenía esperanzas, mi familia no me oía, mi amor tampoco, me habían abandonado y yo no volvería a verlos jamás. Así que decidí dejar que mi mente volara, lejos de ahí, ¿podría salvarse ella?

De repente, una voz, no, esperad, no era una voz cualquiera, era _su_ voz, hizo que mis párpados se abrieran rápidamente, cómo un acto reflejo. _La_ voz, hizo también que mis comisuras formaran una sonrisa, _mi _preciosa sonrisa. Era él. Había vuelto a por mí, no había hecho caso a los demás y había venido a rescatarme. Emmet… _mi _Emmet. Giré mi cabeza en la dirección de dónde venía su voz. Yo estaba ausente, aún así, pude ver cómo él se acercaba a mí corriendo. Venía hacia mí, y yo no sabía si era él, o un producto más de mi imaginación. No podía ser real, porque le seguían Edward, Jasper y Carlisle. "¡Edward, no!" , gritó Bella. Siempre Bella, tenía que estropearme hasta mis mejores sueños. Pero, aún así yo seguía feliz. Habían regresado, no se habían olvidado de mí.


	19. Capítulo 18 Ladrones de vidas

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A TODOOOOOOS Y TODAAAAAS :D! Al fin subo el 18 y penúltimo capítulo! El 20 será un epílogo más o meenos:)**

**Este cap es misterioso y extraño, sólo los que descubráis el secreto y la clave final sabréis lo que ocurre realmente. Probablemente el más fuerte de todos, el más...serio. Por ese motivo, la canción que he puesto es preciosa: I see you, de Mika. Por favor mientras que leeis escuchad la canción, que queda super bonita :) **

**Pues eso que espero que os guste! Reviews porfaaaaaaaa:D**

**Los próximos capítulos me despediré pero que esto no terminaa que tengo otra historia aparte, y esa mucho más alegre! :D :D**

**_-Muchos besos (L)_**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18

No era difícil imaginar cómo iba a acabar todo. Luchamos, intentamos deshacernos de las garras de fieras domesticadas para matar, esquivamos flechas ardientes, cadenas, golpes… Pero no sirvió de nada. Desde que aparecieron los Vulturis, supimos que teníamos un destino que nada ni nadie podía cambiar. Nos encontrábamos encaminándonos hacia el salón de juntas, en el cuál se debatía la vida o la muerte. Por mí, no hacía falta discutirlo, la llevábamos escrita en la frente. Nuestros pies arrastraban cansados, debatidos, intentando retrasar el momento, conocedores de lo que ocurriría en instantes, conocedores de que nunca más volverían a andar. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido para ser real. Y aún no podía asimilar que Edward sería cómo una aparición, un producto más de mi imaginación. Todo este tiempo no ha sido más que un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quizá yo no hubiera disfrutado de aquel tiempo tanto como hubiera querido, quizá no me hubieran dejado hacerlo, y era a partir de ahora, cuándo debía ser feliz. Ni si quiera sé qué ocurrirá con Nesse y Jacob. Podía imaginarla a ella vestida de blanco y a él de chaqueta, en un altar de una preciosa y pequeña Iglesia. Al lado de Jacob veía a mi padre, emocionado, y a la izquierda de mi hermanita, ya no tan pequeña, yo, sonriente, satisfecha de haber logrado estar ahí. Pero eso nunca iba a ocurrir. Aún sigo sin entender cómo puede existir gente así que te roben la vida de tal manera, gente que te quite el derecho a vivir, quizá el derecho que ellos no merezcan. Que te roben el alma. Al fin y al cabo, no son asesinos, son ladrones de vidas. Avanzamos, e hice una lista en mi cabeza, sabiendo que hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a sobrevivir, de lo que desearía hacer.

No le di más vueltas, y en cuanto lo vi, me abalancé sobre él, haciéndolo caer y chocar contra el duro mármol del suelo. Sonó un ruido ensordecedor, pero para mí era agradable, porque era lo que había estado deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él gritó e intentó deshacerse de mí, pero yo era más fuerte y no lo consiguió. Oí los pasos de todos corriendo hacia mi, pero me dio igual. Yo continué y le busqué la muñeca. Odié tener que hacer eso y tragarme su asqueroso pelo, pero me lancé. Posé mis labios sobre su muñeca, la olisqueé, y luego hinqué mis dientes sin piedad, robándole la vida. Ahora yo era la ladrona de vidas, ¿debería sentirme mal, o se lo merecía? Chilló de dolor, y lo dejé tirado en el suelo, medio inconsciente, restregándose por el suelo mientras su cuerpo ardía por dentro. Supuse que debió entender lo que yo sentí cuándo ellos me hicieron eso, debió entender el dolor que me causaron. El dolor físico fue lo de menos. ¿O él no lo sintió porque no quería a nadie? No iba a matarlo, porque yo no conseguía nada haciéndolo, y me sentiría la persona más desgraciada del mundo. Él tenía que sufrir como lo había hecho yo, él tenía que aprender a ser bueno.

Después de esto supe que aún teniendo aquel destino asegurado, lo que acababa de hacer iba a adelantarlo. Yo sería la primera. Tenía a ocho guardas rodeándome y apuntándome con lanzas, pero a mí me daba igual, porque ahora tenía lo que quería. Pero, ¿quién era yo entonces? Recordé que no soy así. Yo soy buena y no debería estar siendo insensible. Así que después de **no** arrepentirme de convertir al conejo, busqué a mi familia. Todos me miraban asombrados y con miedo, pero aún así satisfechos, porque sabían que tomaría la decisión correcta. Sabían que yo me daría cuenta de quién realmente soy y que no los olvidaría nunca. Sabían que me tenían en el corazón, y yo a ellos. Edward estaba a mi lado, también amenazado con todas esas lanzas, pero el sentimiento de felicidad por haber cumplido su promesa: estar conmigo para siempre y para toda nuestra _vida, _rompía su tensa expresión. Todos estábamos preparados, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro.

De repente, los pesados pasos de la Reina rompieron el silencio, y se sentó en su trono rojo. Cruzó las piernas y nos contempló a todos. El tiempo transcurría muy lentamente. Sonrió y gritó:

- ¡QUE LES CORTEN LA CABEZA!

Edward me apretó la mano, y unos fuertes guardias nos agarraron casi arrastrándonos mientras nos subían por las escaleras que dirigían al trono de la reina. Ella no se inmutaba del daño que hacía. Otra ladrona de vidas. Un hombre vestido de chaqueta se acercaba con una gran hacha, tranquilamente. Cuatro guardias me agarraron, dos me sostenían los brazos, y dos, las piernas. Eché un último vistazo al salón. El conejo ahora se hallaba inconsciente, pero se revolvía. La Reina continuaba sonriendo. Edward miraba hacia el suelo, triste. Y los demás… "guardaban en la cola".

El hombre enchaquetado levantó el hacha, y en su rostro se notó la fuerza que empleaba en ello, así pues supuse que el hacha debía pesar, dolería. Cerró los ojos por el esfuerzo, y yo hice lo mismo con fuerza, pero no por el esfuerzo, sólo fue un acto reflejo. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. No lograba entenderlo. Nos encontrábamos en el exterior del castillo hacía poquísimo tiempo y ahora iba a morir. Ni siquiera me he podido despedir. Ni siquiera hemos hablado, pero ¿qué ocurría? Todo estaba en silencio. Era una muerte de lo más extraña y tranquila. Los demás no habían tratado de impedirlo, ni siquiera yo. ¿Es que lo dábamos todo por perdido?

Cuando el hacha se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de mi cuello, sentí cómo me desvanecía y me revolvía en algo blanco y cálido. Era agradable. ¿Esa era la muerte? Si consistía en eso, me gustaba.

- Bella…

Al fin habían pronunciado mi nombre, al fin me habían salvado. Pero esa voz me resultaba demasiado familiar…

- ¡Charlie! Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Corre, sálvate! ¡Charlie, no!


	20. Capítulo 19 Vous revoir

**Último capítulo: Vous revoir. **

Y de nuevo, abrí los ojos….

No podía ser, ¿en serio estaba ahí? ¿Por qué todos me miraban? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Miré bruscamente a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en una cama bastante incómoda con sábanas blancas y al lateral, unas letras azules que formaban el nombre del hospital. Mi cabeza reposaba sobre una almohada doble y al intentar incorporarme noté un fuerte tirón en la espalda, lo que afirmaba que la cama, efectivamente, era incomodísima. Me encontraba confusa, sentí como todo me daba vueltas, literalmente, así que volví a cerrar los ojos, me agarré con fuerza al colchón y hundí la cabeza en la almohada.

- ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera, se ha despertado! –supe inmediatamente a quién pertenecía esa voz femenina y alegre que en un día triste me hubiera alegrado el día, pero en ese momento la odié, ya que hizo que mi cabeza estuviese a punto de explotar.

- Ya la atiendo yo. –una voz cortés, amable y tranquila: Carlisle. -¿Qué tal Bella, has dormido bien?

Gruñí.

- Bueno, ya veo que no demasiado bien. – soltó una carcajada.

¿No lo entendían o qué? ¿Para qué era médico si no sabía como me encontraba en ese momento? Quería que todos se callasen y me dejasen dormir. Volví a gruñir como una niña refunfuñada.

- ¿Qué dices cariño?

Esa voz… me hizo olvidar todos los dolores, y las ganas de dormir que tenía. ÉL estaba ahí, y era todo lo que necesitaba.

- Ed-Edward…. ¿estás aquí? –yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados, me pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos, pero lo sentía ahí.

- Si, amor, nunca me he ido. –me acarició la frente con su helada mano. -¿Cómo estás?

- Horrible.

- Pero preciosa.

- ¡No mientas! –sonreí.

No me respondió y comencé a asustarme porque no soportaba la idea de que se fuera de nuevo.

- ¡Edward! Dime algo por favor…

_- Je suis heureux de **vous revoir**_**.**

- ¿Cómo?

- Me alegro de **volver a verte**. –me susurró dulcemente.

* * *

_Y después de tantos meses, al fin el último capítulo! : ) Antes que nada me gustaría disculparme por haber tardado tanto, pero esque la vida de estudiante es muy dura... -.- jajajaj_

_Muchas gracias a tods! Y espero que os haya gustado y sigáis el próximo fic! _

**_GRACIAS (L)_**


End file.
